


How far will family go

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rape, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realises that his relationship with Ginny isn't as he hoped it would be, Hermione realises the same with her relationship with Ron. They both find out exactly how close the Weasley family are and how far they are willing to go to protect one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Six months after the battle of Hogwarts, the magical world was finally accepting that it was now safe. The shops were open again, Hogwarts was slowly being repaired, couples all over were getting married, exactly like couples did after the first war finished, but this time everyone knew the war with Voldemort was over, for good, he can’t come back like he did last time.

 

Everyone that fought at Hogwarts that night were all thought of as hero’s, but none more so than Harry Potter, the magical worlds saviour. He had put a release out regarding what he had been doing leading up to Voldemorts death and what had taken place at Hogwarts the night the dark wizard died. No one had seen Harry Potter in this time, all they knew was he was staying with friends to rest and heal.

 

Harry Potter bought his own home during this time, he slowly furnished it and made it into a home, his first home since that fateful night seventeen years before. Harry did eventually go into his parent’s house, with the help of his friends. They kept the roof up while he gathered some things that belonged to his parents because he wanted some of their belongings in his home. So sixth months after Harry killed Voldemort, he finally moved into his house and the first night there he had his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, his friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna over for dinner and to spend the night. Harry gave into Kreacher who kept begging Harry to let him serve him. So Harry made a deal, he could live at Harry’s home, do what house elves do, as long as Kreacher agreed to wear something other than an old tea towel and Harry had a small bedroom built off the back of the house just for the house elf, but the elf also had to agree to let Harry do some things for himself, Harry wanted to learn to cook, and just do house hold type things, finally the elf agreed. Even though Harry didn’t like the idea of owning the house elf, he thought if Kreacher was at his home, he wouldn’t be doing as much as he did at Hogwarts.

 

For Harry to be able to buy his home and anything else he wanted, the minister had informed him that Kreacher could do business on his behave. Being a house elf, which are owned, they goblins were able to perform a spell over each house elf which told them who the elf belonged to. So after Harry had help designing his house, Kreacher had organised it for him. Harry had a beautiful large four bedroom, one story sprawling home in the country. Naturally being Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, he had to place enchantments around his home to stop people always turning up or he’d never get any peace and quiet. So he learned how to do some enchantments like fidelius charm along with wards to make his home unplottable and the moment they were done, Harry finally relaxed.

 

During this time Harry had become close to Minerva McGonagall. He found her easy to talk to, so Harry was able to talk to her when he needed to. She would give her opinion or advice and one thing she said to Harry was take his time, with work, with relationships, with his life. Give himself a chance to let his mind and body relax for the first time since he’s parents died and that’s what Harry did. So even though he was with Ginny, he kept it casual and told her they were going to take things slow.

 

Even though Harry had his own home, he still went to the Burrow once a week for dinner. He’d stayed there so often over the years that he came to think of it as another home. Another thing Harry did once a week was visit with Teddy. Harry couldn’t believe how much he came to love the small baby boy and he knew that Teddy loved him. After an awkward first talk with Andromeda Tonks, they had finally started to become close. They realised that they were Teddy’s only family, so they wanted him to grow up with his grandmother and godfather who were friendly, now they were and talked quite often. Not every visit, but sometimes Ginny, Hermione and Ron would also go with Harry to see Teddy, Harry liked it when it was just him and his godson. Ginny didn’t like these times when she couldn’t be with Harry and she admitted to Hermione that she was a little jealous of Teddy, he seemed to get a lot of affection from Harry, where she felt that Harry kept a bit of distance with her. One thing Harry Potter said after he released his statement, he never wanted to talk about Voldemort or the past seventeen years. He finally had a chance to live a more normal life, and talking about his past wouldn’t let him do that. So if conversations started that had anything to do with Voldemort was brought up, Harry never contributed and sometimes left the room. Everyone including Harry had to give evidence in regards to any captured death eater or snatcher, those times were the only times Harry spoke about Voldemort or what he’d been through or seen, but once they were over, which Kingsley Shacklebolt had organised for those trials to be held fairly fast, Harry never wanted to think about any of that, ever again.

 

Everyone could see that Ginny was happy to have Harry back, she was always happy, and finally being an adult, she would visit Harry at his home all the time, even spend the odd night there. She never said, neither did Harry, but everyone suspected they were having sex. Molly and Arthur didn’t approve, they liked their children to be married, but they realised that Ginny was an adult now, so they couldn’t stop her and they just couldn’t say no to their daughter. They also realised that if they were having sex, then it was Ginny’s idea. She finally had Harry back so she would do anything she had too to keep him.

 

All the friends never did much over the first six months after the battle of Hogwarts. Most like Harry, wanted to rest and relish in the idea that their world was safe, well, safer than it had been in a long time. Everyone knew that no matter what, there would always be dark witches and wizards that would cause trouble, some more serious than others, but for now, they were just enjoying their freedom. All the friends got together quite often, one thing they talked about was the future and what they all wanted to do. George Weasley, just like the others, rested for the first six months, then finally started to see about opening the shop again. George asked Ron if he would help out for a while which he agreed. So even though Ron wanted to be an auror, for a while he was going to give George a hand. Harry wasn’t sure if he still wanted to be an auror or not, he still wanted some time away from anything to serious or stressful and that’s what he did, he thought he’d decide once he’d had time to himself. Hermione naturally wanted to help house elves and every other creature she thought was being treated unfairly. Neville, he wanted to work with plants, so after some time, he was going to assist Professor Sprout, he wasn’t going to be a teacher, that might come in his later years, nor would he live at Hogwarts. Neville was just going to visit different places to get any plants that Hogwarts might need. Luna naturally helped her father rebuild the Quibbler, it took a while, but they finally got the first issue out to the public. Seamus wanted to be an auror, Dean was hoping to play quidditch, like Ginny, some of their other friends had no idea what they wanted to do. But as all of them said, they could take time now and that’s exactly what they did, what all of them did, took some time, relaxed and enjoyed the fact that Voldemort was dead and their world was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finished in his shower, dressed and headed downstairs for his breakfast. Kreacher put a plate of food in front of him not long after he sat down, along with a glass of juice and a cup of tea. Harry smiled at the old elf before he started eating.

 

While he ate, Harry stared out the large glass doors, looking around at all the trees that surrounded his home. He thought it looked beautiful, it was snowing so all the trees were covered and to Harry he thought it looked like a winter wonderland, like something out of a fairy tale. Not long after Harry moved into his home, he got himself another owl and couldn’t resist another snowy white owl, but this time he got a male. Even though the weather was still a bit cold, Harry still left a window open in the laundry but he did cast some warming charms around it so none of the cold chill seeped into the house, that way Oscar could come and go when he wanted.

 

Harry had just finished his breakfast when a large eagle owl landed in front of him with a letter in its beak. Harry took the letter then gave it a treat before watching it fly off.

 

He opened the letter and read: Mr. Harry James Potter, you are formally invited to attend a memorial ball at the ministry on the second of May. It will be a year since you, with the help of your friends finally ended the war. The ball will be held in the ministry’s ball room starting from six that evening, dress robes are to be worn.

Yours sincerely Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic.

 

Harry sighed but ended up ripping the invitation then sending it to the trash before heading into his library. One thing Harry did when he moved into his home, he started to buy books, lots of books, but he also had a lot of books that belonged to his parents. He had the books Sirius and Remus had bought him to help when he taught the DA, but now instead of just spell books, Harry also bought novels, because he found he liked to curl up of a night in front of a fire and read. Minerva McGonagall was a great help with that, she had given Harry a list of books that she thought he would like to own, so Harry also bought those books and thanked Minerva because she had been right, Harry loved those books. One thing Harry did do in his library, he had a fake wall put in behind some of his books, the horcrux books were hidden in there, then it was enchanted with his blood to make sure no one apart from him could ever get to those books. Another thing Harry had done, after some serious thinking, he never returned the elder wand to Dumbledore’s tomb, he again had a fake part of the wall in his home office where he kept the wand, a picture over the top, one of his parents wedding, then again he enchanted it with his blood to only open for him.

 

A couple of hours later, Harry left his home and apparated to the Burrow. He stepped inside the kitchen, hugged Mrs. Weasley, shook Mr. Weasley’s hand, kissed Hermione on the cheek, slapped Ron on the shoulder, then gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

 

‘Did you receive your invitation for the memorial ball?’ Hermione asked cheerfully.

 

‘Yep, then tore it up,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘You are going, aren’t you Harry?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘No, of course I’m not.’

 

‘But you have to be my date, I am your girlfriend,’ Ginny said but her face showed her disappointment.

 

‘I’m not going and you should have realised that. I want nothing to do with any of it, especially remembering. I’ve said it many times, I just want to forget all that.’

 

‘So what am I supposed to do?’ Ginny said and everyone heard the anger creeping into her voice.

 

‘Go with your family.’

 

‘Dateless, you expect me to go without a date, to a ball?’

 

‘Yes, now can we drop this?’

 

‘Fine, but I’m not going alone,’ Ginny seethed then she got up and stormed up the stairs.

 

‘Why won’t you go Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘You know why, I don’t want to talk about this Hermione.’

 

‘What in blazes is wrong with Ginny?’ Charlie asked as he steps into the kitchen.

 

‘Why?’ Arthur asks.

 

‘She’s yelling, swearing and it sounds like she’s throwing hexes in her room.’

 

Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Ron all stared at Harry who shrugs, ‘Harry won’t go to the memorial ball,’ Arthur finally said.

 

‘Oh, so her boyfriend is going to make her go alone,’ Charlie said as he sits down ready for lunch.

 

‘She can go with all of you, what’s the big deal?’

 

‘You are a couple and she’s a young woman that expects to have her boyfriend with her at a ball, there’s dancing as well,’ Charlie said.

 

‘I don’t dance and I don’t want to remember. Look, I’m not in the mood to do this, I’ll talk to you all later,’ Harry got up and hurried from the house.

 

‘Harry, wait,’ Hermione calls as she hurried after him.

 

Harry sighs, then stops but doesn’t turn around, ‘What Hermione?’

 

‘Can’t you understand how she feels, this is her first big ball, it’s important and she wants to go with her boyfriend.’

 

‘It’s not important to me, it’s just more bad memories. She can go with all of you, dance with her brothers if she wants, she has enough of them, she can even dance with her friends.’

 

‘A girl doesn’t want to dance with brothers or friends, she wants to dance with her boyfriend like I will be with Ron. I know why Harry, you told us, but this is an important night and Ginny wants her boyfriend there with her.’

 

‘All of you have fun, but I’m not going Hermione and no one will talk me into going,’ Harry sighs again, ‘Please just drop it, okay, I’m heading out for a while,’ Harry shakes his head, but notices Ginny gazing down from her window before he turns and apparates away.

 

Harry walks slowly through London, looking in the different shops. He knew everyone would want him to go and he knows what would happen if he did go. Sad memories, speeches, lots of awards and he would be praised, something Harry didn’t want. Just to give himself something to do, Harry went into a few different men’s shops and bought some more clothes. This time though, he decided to buy some dressier clothes than just jeans and t-shirts. He bought nice pants, even some leather pants, he got some nice shirts, a few jackets before buying some more shoes. Harry just finished paying when he spots Dudley Dursley and his mother. Could this day get any worse, Harry thinks to himself. He picks up his bags and hopes that since he didn’t wear glasses anymore, his hair is a little longer and his has a small earing now that they might not notice him, he hoped they didn’t. Even though he had been glad to hear from Hestia that they were alright, Harry never wanted anything to do with the Dursleys and hoped he’d never see them again, now he was as two of them were walking slowly towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gave the girl behind the counter a small smile then turned and came face to face with his cousin.

 

‘Blimey, Harry, is that you?’

 

‘Hey Dud, yeah, it’s me.’

 

‘You look so different.’

 

‘It’s been a while and since I have been able to buy for myself and do what I want now, I decided on a change. Anyway, how have you been?’ Harry asked even though he really didn’t care, but he thought he’d try and be civil.

 

‘Good, we’re all good. Hestia told us you killed that bloke.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I did.’

 

‘Looks like you’re doing a lot of shopping. Did they give you a reward for killing him?’

 

‘No, my parents and godfather left me pretty well off. I always had my parents vault, Dumbledore kept it safe for me, then I got Sirius’ vault after he died. Anyway, I have to get home, I’ve got friends coming over for dinner tonight.’

 

‘Do you have your own place or are you still with those friends of yours?’

 

‘No, I had my own house built, a large sprawling house in the country.’

 

‘Must be nice, I did want to ask though, what do you do for a job now you’re finished school?’

 

‘I’m not working yet, I wanted to take some time and since I’m rich, I decided to do just that, rest and relax,’ Harry kept his face impassive but he was laughing inside at the look his aunt had given him when he said he was rich, ‘When I’m ready, I’m thinking about being an auror, like what Kingsley and Mad-eye were. Kingsley was the big black bloke that guarded the muggle prime minister, he’s our minister now and Mad-eye was that one with the weird eye that was at Kings Cross station that day.’

 

‘So their like guards?’

 

‘No, aurors go after the worst dark witches and wizards in our world, their like special forces, highly trained. But I’ve already got more experience than a lot of them when they first start, been fighting those types for years. I’m still not sure if I want to do that or not, so I’m still thinking about it. So are you still living at home?’

 

‘Yes,’ Dudley noticed his mother was close but not too close so he lowered his voice, ‘I wish I didn’t.’

 

‘Once you’re working then you can. But I have to go, maybe I’ll see you around sometime Dudley,’ Harry shook his hand, then threw his aunt a disgusted look before hefting all his bags before leaving the shop.

 

After putting everything away, Harry went back to his library and picked up the book he’d been reading. Kreacher brought him in some hot chocolate, so Harry curled up on his sofa with his book in front of the fire and cherished the peace and quiet.

 

 

Christmas at the Burrow was a great time, it wasn’t just the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione. Hermione’s parents were invited along with Aberforth, Neville, Auguster, Andromeda and Teddy. The moment Andromeda stepped inside Harry took the boy out of her arms to a lot of chuckles from everyone.

 

‘What, I love Teddy,’ Harry kissed Teddy’s chubby cheeks then sat him on his lap.

 

‘He’s growing fast,’ Hermione said as she reached out and touched Teddy’s nose.

 

‘Yes and getting around everywhere. He crawls up to everything, so sticking charms have been used all over the house.’

 

‘We did the same with all these,’ Arthur said waving his hand towards his children, ‘Hard to believe that their all adults now.’

 

‘And about to give us our first grandchild,’ Molly smiled at Bill and Fleur.

 

‘You’ll end up with lots of those, from Bill all the way down to Ginny,’ Auguster said.

 

‘Not from me, I’m gay remember,’ Charlie smirked.

 

‘Not from me either,’ Harry said but kept his eyes on Teddy.

 

‘What do you mean not from you?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘I saw a healer make sure I can’t have kids,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘But why?’ Ron asked looking stunned.

 

‘Do you really need to ask that Ron?’

 

‘Yes, because it doesn’t make sense. We can see how much you love Teddy and love spending time with him. You would make a great father one day, so why wouldn’t you want to?’

 

‘Me and who I am, I still get death threats, imagine what could happen if I have kids. I will never let them go through what I did. So I’ll put all my love into Teddy, then your kids,’ Harry smiled at Teddy as he reached for his earing, ‘You can’t have that my little man.’

 

‘Don’t you think we should talk about this Harry?’ Ginny said through clenched teeth.

 

‘No, I don’t want kids, so there’s nothing to talk about,’ Harry kept his eyes on Teddy but he knew everyone was watching him and he knew they would try and talk him around, especially Ginny. But Harry had made up his mind a long time ago, he never wanted kids to grow up without their parents and being who he was, Harry or his kids could always be in danger. Voldemort might be dead, but supporters of Voldemort or anyone into dark magic still felt Harry Potter was a threat. Harry heard a few whispered comments about him and Ginny, he had felt her shift in her seat and knew she was angry, so he hadn’t heard the last of this, just like he was still being asked to go to the ball. But with kids and the ball, they won’t talk him into anything. After years of having to do things he would have rather stayed away from, now he was taking control of his own life and was never going to let anyone tell him what to do ever again.

 

While everyone ate, Ginny kept throwing angry looks at Harry and barely touched her food, but Harry ignored her and just kept his attention on Teddy, feeding him his lunch while he ate his own. When Andromeda put Teddy down for a nap, Ginny took Harry’s hand and led him upstairs.

 

‘You should have talked to me about this Harry. I want kids, not for a few years of course. I figured marriage, our careers then kids would come.’

 

‘I’m not having kids and I’m not getting married, there two things I don’t want. Now if you’re going to try and talk me around, forget it, nothing will. I had to put up with decisions being made for me about my life, now I make my own decisions and these are two I decided long ago. You know why that is Ginny, I might hate it, but I get why I’m thought of differently. So these decisions were something I worked out after he returned. He might be dead but it doesn’t stop the danger and after all the years I’ve had to put up with danger and the chance of death, I would never bring kids into this world where being related to me would put them in more danger.’

 

‘So I don’t even get to marry you. You’re destroying all my dreams Harry, every one of them. As a couple we should talk about all this, but you just make a decision and I have no say in it, that’s not a relationship, that’s just you being the boss of everything.’

 

‘Because I’m finally taking control of my life, so no one tells me what to do, not anymore,’ Harry fumed, then left the room. He knew Ginny would keep on him and he just didn’t have the strength to keep arguing with her and he knew they would until it ended up in a full scale fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked over to Andromeda, ‘I’ll see you in a day or so, kiss Teddy for me,’ Harry hugged her then stepped over to Hermione but he could see everyone watching him, ‘I’m heading home, see you later,’ Harry hugged her then left the house even with his name being called.

 

Ginny came back down and sat but never said a word, ‘Are you going to tell us what happened because we know it wasn’t good?’ Molly asked.

 

‘He won’t ever have kids or get married. He said since all decisions about his life were taken out of his hand, now it’s not, so he’s making his own decisions. But we’re a couple but I’m not getting any say in it, in anything. He can be so blasted stubborn sometimes.’

 

‘Sometimes, try all the time,’ Ron shrugged, ‘You knew what Harry was like Ginny and he won’t change his mind even though I think he should. You two should discuss these types of things together, couples have to. So you’re going to need to sit down with him and talk calmly, even if I don’t think it’ll work, but you have to try because it’s what you want, marriage and kids.’

 

‘Right, but he’s making the decisions without me,’ Ginny sighed, ‘Blasted Potter,’ she mumbled under breath as she looked down at the table.

 

‘Really?’ Charlie asked looking surprised.

 

‘Really what?’ Arthur asked looking confused.

 

‘Ginny, she said no matter what she can’t talk Harry into anything not even sex. We all thought you were.’

 

‘Charlie,’ Molly scolded.

 

‘Well, we did, but it sounds like we were wrong.’

 

Ginny noticed everyone watching her, ‘No, we haven’t, Harry refused when I asked. He said we should take our time.’ she blushed as she looked down again but she did notice that the conversation around the table started and no one talked about her or Harry, they probably didn’t know what to say.

 

After dinner, Hermione stepped into Ginny’s room, ‘Is that true Ginny?’

 

‘Yes, he wouldn’t.’

 

‘We all thought you were because you did stay the odd night there and the few times Ron and I stayed, you were in with Harry. We never told your parents that you slept with him, and we just assumed.’

 

‘He stayed dressed, so did I, we talked,’ Ginny sighs, ‘I really want to, but he’s so stubborn, even about sex. I’m not like mum and dad, waiting until I’m married even if I do want to get married, but you know Harry better than anyone, do you think he is?’

 

‘No, especially if he said he doesn’t want to get married. I think what he told you is what he believes, that he wants to take his time. All of us became friends and couples during a bad time Ginny, but also Harry was always tense, stressed. So I think he really just wants to take his time with everything. It’s like a job, he used to say he wanted to be an auror, now he saying he doesn’t know what he wants to do, so he’s taking his time before deciding. I know that’s why Ron and I haven’t,’ Hermione blushed, ‘We need to take it slow to make sure it will work.’

 

‘I get that, but the ball, kids and now marriage, he’s making all our decisions like I have nothing to do with this relationship. He goes out alone, not just to visit Teddy, but anywhere and when I ask to go with him, he said no, he wanted to go alone, do things by himself. But I’m not going to the ball with just family, he will just have to put up with it.’

 

Hermione saw the look on Ginny’s face and realised that she was going to find someone to take her since her own boyfriend won’t. Hermione knew if Harry found out about that he wouldn’t be happy about it, so there might be some shouting or a huge fight afterwards. Now she just had to wait and see what happens.

 

 

Over the next couple of months, nothing much changed between Harry and Ginny. Harry visited Teddy and most of the time alone, he also went out alone. Harry would sometimes bump into friends when he was out, so they would end up talking, sometimes they would have lunch, talk and catch up on what they were doing. Ginny would shout at Harry sometimes because she got to see all her friends that were couples acting like couples where she was stuck alone. If she went out sometimes Hermione and Ron would go with her just to keep her company, but that frustrated her and made her angry because it just kept reminding her that her boyfriend wouldn’t go out with her. She did sit down with Harry and as calmly as she could told her what she wanted with her life, so she asked Harry not to dismiss it outright, to think about marriage in a couple of years then kids. Harry said he would think about it but as of now, he didn’t want it so she might just have to accept it.

 

The night of the memorial ball arrived, Hermione had bought a beautiful new dark pink gown to wear and Ron had some brand new black dress robes with some nice clothes underneath. They were told after the initial formal speeches and awards that it would be a party so the men could remove their robes and just enjoy the night.

 

Molly came downstairs in her new gown, ‘Molly dear, you look beautiful,’ Arthur smiled at his wife.

 

‘Oh Arthur, thank you and you look so handsome,’ Molly kissed her husband on the cheek, then looked around at her family, ‘All of you look wonderful.’

 

‘You look good too mum, now though we’re just waiting for Ginny,’ Charlie smiled.

 

‘You don’t need to wait for me, I’m going to meet my date, so I’ll see you all at the ministry,’ Ginny said as she stepped into the kitchen in a beautiful deep blue gown.

 

‘Oh, did you talk Harry into going like you talk everyone into anything?’ Bill smirked.

 

‘No, he refused, but that wasn’t going to stop me enjoying tonight,’ Ginny kissed her parents on the cheek, ‘I’ll see you there in about fifteen minutes.’

 

Everyone watched Ginny leave, ‘Oh this is not good,’ Hermione said softly.

 

‘What’s not good?’ Bill asked.

 

Hermione didn’t realise her voice carried, ‘If Harry finds out his girlfriend went to the ball with another man, I can see him saying something and it won’t be good.’

 

‘We understand Ginny wanting to enjoy the night and she didn’t want to spend that time with her family, but it’s just an innocent night, a male friend she can spend time with and dance with,’ Charlie said.

 

‘Would you like your partner to go out with another man Charlie because that’s what Harry will see, Ginny went out with another man.’

 

‘Let’s not worry about it, we should go,’ Arthur said but he believed Hermione was right, Harry was not going to be happy about this if he found out. Maybe he could make sure no one mentions it to Harry, but he knew that would be impossible. So now they all just had to wait and see what was going to happen between Ginny and Harry. But he thought Harry was being unreasonable and he wanted his daughter happy and that seems to be with Harry, and even though he cared about Harry, Arthur didn’t think Harry was suited for his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted all the guests as they stepped into the ball room. When he saw the Weasley’s, and Hermione, he looked around for Harry.

 

‘He’s not coming, he refused,’ Hermione said as she came to the minister and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

Kingsley sighed, ‘I was hoping he would turn up, everyone is hoping he would turn up. Do you think I could talk to him, get him to change his mind?’

 

‘No, he’s being stubborn, Ginny’s angry with him. Her own boyfriend refused to bring her,’ Ron nodded his head towards his sister who was with Dean Thomas, ‘So she brought another date, I don’t blame her for that. She wanted to enjoy the night but not have to spend it with her family, now she’s not.’

 

‘I might send my patronus, ask if he might change his mind,’ Kingsley sighs again then goes back to greeting guests.

 

Harry was sitting in Three Broomstick with a drink in his hand. He knew everyone would be wondering where he was so from tomorrow he could expect either some letters or some howlers, Harry didn’t care. He did not want to be put on display and he did not want to remember. He wished he could get people to understand that remembering what happened that night and who he lost was painful for him, especially remembering the people that died, like Sirius.

 

Harry was thinking about what happened the day before when he went to Diagon Alley to talk to Garrick Ollivander. They had been in the back of his shop when he overheard a conversation, something that pissed him right off. So Harry knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn’t sure he should or not. As he was sitting at the bar sipping his drink, a woman sat beside him and gave him a smile. Harry thought she was beautiful, long blond hair, big blue eyes and a curvy figure. They started talking, her name was Alice and she was a couple of years older than Harry.

 

A silver lynx patronus appeared before Harry making him sigh, ‘Harry, can’t you change your mind? Everyone is hoping to see you, it’s going to be a good night. As your friend, I’m asking you to please change your mind and come to the ball, even if you just put in an appearance, please come?’ Kingsley’s slow deep voice said before the patronus disappeared.

 

‘Sorry, give me a minute,’ Harry sat there thinking then took his wand from his pocket and produced Prongs then watched as his stag disappeared through the wall to amazed looks from the people sitting around the pub.

 

‘The famous stag patronus, after your father,’ Alice smiled.

 

‘Yeah, but how did you know it was because of my father?’

 

‘Everyone knows, it’s in the new updated books about what has been going on over the last few years, one being great wizarding events of the twentieth century. Remus Lupin taught you how to do your patronus when you were thirteen because the dementors affected you badly, so you used a dream memory as you said you didn’t have a lot of good memory’s. You thought of your parents, so your patronus became a stag like your father’s animagi.’

 

‘Blimey, I never knew things like that were in any books. I figured it was just about the war and him,’ Harry sighed then took a drink, ‘Let’s get right away from that subject, I really don’t want to think about it.’

 

‘So this ball the ministry is putting on, you got invited but didn’t want to go?’

 

‘No, I want to forget about the past, not remember it.’

 

‘Then how about we go somewhere and both forget about what happened a year ago. I’m sure we could have a good time together.’

 

Harry saw the look Alice gave him, a sensual seductive look, ‘Let’s go back to my place,’ Harry placed some gold on the bar, ‘Thanks Rosmerta, it was good to see you again.’

 

‘It was nice seeing you Harry, take care,’ Rosmerta smiled.

 

Harry and Alice stepped outside, Harry took her hand and apparated away, then led her through the enchantments and into the house.

 

‘I have to be holding you so you would get through the enchantments, unless I give you a permission note and I didn’t have one of those on me.’

 

‘So it’s like the fidelius charm.’

 

‘Yes, just a little different. Would you like a drink?’

 

‘No, I would like to go to bed with you.’

 

Harry stared at Alice, then they were kissing, hot, wet, passionate kisses. Their clothes were disappearing in between their kisses and as they made their way to the bed.

 

At the ball, Kingsley was standing talking to some people when a stag patronus walked up to him making him sigh.

 

‘Sorry Kingsley, not going to happen, the last thing I want to do is remember. So right now I’m sitting having a few drinks ready to get drunk and pass out, well that’s my hope anyway unless I find someone to keep me company,’ Harry’s voice said before the stag disappeared to shocked looks from everyone then talk started about what Harry Potter said.

 

‘Harry is going to get drunk, that should be interesting. Maybe we should turn up in the morning to see how much of a hangover he has,’ Ron laughs then goes back to talking to some of his friends, ‘Seems like Harry wants to do this alone.’

 

‘Maybe he just doesn’t want to think about all that. You have to admit Ron, Harry’s life has been all about Voldemort, his parents were murdered, then his godfather, Remus, I think he’s just trying to forget,’ Neville said.

 

‘Maybe, but he left his girlfriend to come with someone else. He doesn’t think of anyone else, just himself, he’s being very selfish. This night is supposed to be about ending our war, something we all helped with, but everyone only wants to see Harry Potter like he did it all alone and it’s starting to piss me off. Not just about tonight but the way he’s treating my sister.’

 

Hermione is behind Ron and shakes her head, Neville looks at her then nods slowly. It seems no matter what any of them did to help, everyone wanted to see Harry and Ron didn’t like that at all, but also he was being overly protective of his sister, again. Neville and Hermione glanced at Ginny who was dancing with Dean. They both looked at each other, raised their eyebrows and they knew they had the same thought. If Harry hears about this, then it’s not going to be good, for Ginny, but they weren’t sure what Harry will do, they just knew it wouldn’t be good. Hermione and Neville thought Ginny should not have come with anyone else, not when she is Harry’s girlfriend, maybe after tonight she won’t be anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry and Alice wake the following morning, they can tell by the sun streaming through the windows that it was late morning. They looked at each other, not really caring how late it was.

 

‘Let’s have a shower,’ Harry grinned.

 

‘Good idea, then I have to go,’ Alice smiles then follows Harry to the bathroom, both naked and step into the shower together, they washed each other, touched each other and had sex with each other and thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

 

When Harry and Alice finish, they dress and walk downstairs. Hermione, Ron and Ginny are sitting in the living room.

 

‘I might see you around Harry, thanks for last night and earlier, it was amazing, you were amazing,’ Alice kisses Harry on the lips.

 

Harry chuckles, ‘It was good, wasn’t it and you never know, I’ll be around,’ Harry smirks then watches her leave before heading into the kitchen, ‘I’m making tea, want some?’

 

‘Did you sleep with that woman?’ Ginny asked, her voice hard and cold.

 

‘Not much sleeping, more sex than anything else,’ Harry said casually, ‘So how was your date with Dean, have fun, any sex since you seem to always ask?’

 

‘How did you know I was with Dean?’

 

‘I hear things,’ Harry shrugs, ‘It seems we’ve worked a few things out, established how our relationship will be from now on, we can have fun with others, suits me just fine.’

 

‘I went with him as a friend, you had sex, with her.’ Ginny yelled.

 

‘Yeah I did, a lot of sex, with Alice, I spent the night with a friend, just like you did,’ Harry shrugs then sits at the table, then takes a sip of his tea, ‘So we both spent time with a friend, I know I had a good time, how about you three?’

 

‘You cheated on my sister,’ Ron shouted.

 

‘She went out with another bloke and had that organised weeks ago, so shout at her about cheating on me,’ Harry said calmly and casually, ‘Seems she’s allowed to do something that I’m not. But as I’ve said, I’ll live how I want, not how everyone wants me to,’ Harry yawns, then takes another sip of his tea ignoring the three behind him.

 

‘I never had sex with Dean, we went together as friends because my boyfriend refused to take me,’ Ginny said fiercely.

 

‘So it’s alright for you to go out with another bloke but I’m not allowed to go out with another woman, double standard if you ask me. If you want to go out with other blokes then expect me to go out with other woman. Now I don’t want to talk about this, I’m going to have breakfast then go see Teddy,’ Harry got up and started to make himself some breakfast but heard noises behind him but he ignored them.

 

‘You shouldn’t have slept with her Harry,’ Hermione said.

 

Harry glances around and noticed he’s alone with Hermione, ‘Why?’

 

‘You’re with Ginny, it’s cheating, so it’s not right.’

 

‘So you think it’s alright for her to go out with some other bloke but I can’t do the same. Blimey, what is it with everyone and their double standards.’

 

‘That was different and you know it.’

 

‘No, I don’t know it, she went out with Dean, for all I know she might have ended up having sex with him since she seemed to want it all the time. So the girls are going to stick together, she can cheat on me but I’m not allowed to spend time with someone and enjoy their company, figures,’ Harry shrugs, than finishes making his breakfast.

 

‘I’m not sticking up for Ginny, I don’t think she should have gone with anyone but her family, but they did go as friends, that’s all, just friends, like what you and I are, if we didn’t have anyone we could have gone as friends, that’s what Ginny did, but you had sex, that’s different.’

 

‘I don’t see it that way, she goes out with a bloke, I went out with a woman, it’s the same thing apart from how much fun we had with our friends,’ Harry sits at the table and an owl flies in and drops the paper in front of him, Harry gives it some money then a piece of his toast before he starts to flick through the pages, ‘Oh just friends, seems they enjoyed kissing. So tell that boyfriend of yours that if he has a go at me again then I just might hex him. Tell him to have a go at his sister.’

 

Hermione glanced down at the picture, Ginny and Dean in a passionate hold, kissing. ‘I never knew that happened, she said they went as friends.’

 

‘Seems you don’t know you’re friend as well as you think, you also don’t know when she’s lying to you. I knew exactly what she was going to do and I knew it was a date, not two friends going out together. I overheard Dean and Seamus talking about the big date Dean was going to have with Ginny, it was his chance to get her back, seems Ginny wants the same thing. She asked him weeks ago, but I overheard it yesterday, wasn’t that lucky, for me. But you know what Hermione, even if she still wants to see me, then it’s going to be casual from now on. I’ll see others and she can do the same. I enjoyed myself last night, first time in a long time, I think I’ve found a good way to live,’ Harry started eating again while he read the paper.

 

‘I’m sorry Harry, I’m going to find out why she did that, I’ll let you know.’ Hermione kissed his cheek then left and Harry went back to reading the paper, of course there was a big story about why Harry Potter never turned up at the memorial ball and all about the awards the minister handed out. A speech was made about how Harry ended the war, the names of the people that died was read out, because of Voldemort and they were also given awards, presented to their family. Harry wondered if he would get his parents awards since he didn’t turn up. Harry didn’t really care about awards, but if his parents got any, then they should be given to him. Maybe he would need to write to the minister and ask, also about Sirius as well. He died because of Voldemort even if it was Bellatrix that killed him. When he looked up, he knew he hadn’t heard the last from Ginny and Ron, maybe he would hear how disappointed they were with him from the rest of the Weasley. He just couldn’t get them to understand that he wanted nothing to do with remember the past seventeen years. But if they start on him having sex with another girl, then he had proof right in front of him that Ginny cheated on him first and had it planned weeks before.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione arrived back at the Burrow, she noticed everyone looked upset or angry and were trying to comfort Ginny.

 

‘He knows what happened last night Ginny and he knows this was a date planned by you weeks ago. He overheard a conversation yesterday between Dean and Seamus. He also saw the picture of you kissing Dean, so first you lied to all of us and you’re acting like you’re the one that was cheated on when you did first. Those were Harry’s words by the way. He also said that now you have worked out what type of relationship you’re going to have, casual, seeing other people is how it’s going to be. I think taking another man last night has just made your relationship with Harry completely different to the one you were hoping for.’

 

‘It’s different Hermione, Harry had sex with her, Ginny just had a bit of fun with Dean,’ Bill said angrily.

 

‘So you’d let Fleur go out with another man and kiss him, not a small kiss on the cheek she gives everyone, but a full on passionate kiss?’

 

‘No, of course not,’ Bill snapped.

 

‘That’s what Ginny did.’

 

‘I didn’t, we danced, he gave me a small kiss, that’s it. Harry had sex with that…that,’ Ginny fumed.

 

‘Then I suggest you read about how you just lied again. The Daily Prophet has a large picture in it, you and Dean right in the centre kissing passionately. Harry was right, double standard, you can snog another bloke, but he’s not allowed. I think you’ve lost Harry now, this time I can’t blame him where before I was on your side, now I’m not, so I’m heading home, I don’t want to hear any more lies and all of you sticking up for someone that lies just to make someone that isn’t family out to be in the wrong when all of you are wrong,’ Hermione fumed then turned and left not caring what the Weasley’s all thought. Even though she still thought Harry went too far, she did understand since he found out his girlfriend was going on a date with another man. Hermione sighed wondering what was going to happen between Harry and Ginny now.

 

Harry was lying on his sofa staring out the windows when he heard a charm got off. The charm was to let him know someone was outside his home. Harry sighed, grabbed a note in case it was needed then headed outside and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and two aurors standing there. He sighs again, than hands Kingsley the note before the four men walked back inside.

 

‘Everyone was expecting you last night Harry, why didn’t you put in an appearance?’

 

‘The last thing I want to do is remember. That part of my life is over, I don’t want to think about it, ever. But you also know I don’t like all the staring and attention, I never have Kingsley. I did what I had to do, that’s it,’ Harry went into the kitchen and made coffee, then put four cups on the table, ‘You can all sit if you want, there’s no danger to the minister here.’

 

Kingsley nodded to the two men with him and they all sat down, ‘I know you never liked the attention, but last night was important. We remembered everyone, then everyone celebrated living in a free world, one that you brought about.’

 

‘With a damn lot of help, including yours and I don’t get why I’m the one everyone wants to keep’s seeing, I didn’t do any of it alone. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore, Snape and lots of others, he’d still be here.’

 

‘I know Harry, don’t get upset.’

 

Harry sighed then ran his fingers through his already messy hair, ‘The last seventeen years were the worse Kingsley, too painful, so I just want to forget it and start fresh. So that’s what I’m doing now, starting on a brand new life.’

 

‘I know you’re life has always been hard, but so were a lot of others, they turned up.’

 

‘So you had people there who lost parents to Voldemort, forced to live with people that hated them, abused them, neglected them, beat and starved them, then to lose the last member of the family they had, well, good for them for being able to go and remember all that.’

 

Kingsley sighed, ‘Harry, we know those relatives of yours weren’t very nice to you, but you never have to see them again. Now explain what you mean about beating you. None of us heard about that, Sirius never mentioned anything.’

 

‘I never told Sirius, he would have gone and killed my uncle, not that I care if he was dead or not, but I didn’t want Sirius to end up back in Azkaban,’ Harry stood up and stared out the large glass windows, ‘The beatings happened daily, then they would lock me up in the cupboard, sometimes for days. It’s a wonder I lived through the beatings but the rapes were worse.’

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Kingsley asked looking shocked.

 

‘My uncle used to organise these parties when my aunt was gone. He’d invite these blokes over to take me anytime they wanted, anyway they wanted and use anything they wanted,’ Harry opened the large doors then pushed then out before taking a huge deep breath, ‘Hermione found out when we were away, she saw the scars all over me.’

 

Kingsley and the two aurors stared at Harry’s back, they were completely shocked at what they heard. Kingsley gets up and stands beside Harry.

 

‘Did you ever tell Albus?’

 

‘No, he had enough to worry about,’ Harry took another deep breath, ‘Last night was the first time I had sex that I wanted, some woman picked me up and we ended up back here. I only did that because my so called girlfriend decided to take another bloke to the ball, her ex. Anyway, I just want to forget the past Kingsley, I want to erase those years from my very soul. Remembering the war makes me remember the years in that house.’

 

‘Okay, I understand more now. But I have something for you,’ Kingsley put his hand on Harry’s shoulder then led him back to the table before nodding to his two aurors who pulled out some boxes from their robes, ‘Your awards, your parents awards and Sirius’ award,’ Kingsley pushed them towards Harry but opened one of the boxes, ‘Order of Merlin: first class awarded to Harry James Potter. Your parents and Sirius received first class as well, but there’s also another award, one that Minerva and I came up with,’ Kingsley opened a lid of another box, ‘The Harry Potter bravery award, it was awarded to all who turned up that night, for their courage and bravery because turning up took a lot of courage and they were brave enough to see it through even when it turned against us. Neville was the first one awarded that after you, for his work behind the scenes at Hogwarts, for leading the DA, for helping the students that were being tortured, he also received the Order of Merlin: first class.’

 

Harry stared at the boxes, then slowly opened the one with Sirius’ name on it and ran his fingers over the medal sitting in the centre. Kingsley and the two aurors watched Harry as his fingers moved over Sirius name, but they also watched as tears fell down Harry’s face, something Harry didn’t seem to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

‘He should not have turned up that night,’ Harry sighed then slowly closed the lid, ‘God I miss him.’

 

‘I know you do Harry, I do as well. I only got to know him not long before he died, but he was a good bloke,’ Kingsley stared at Harry then pulled out another box, opened it and showed Harry what was inside.

 

Harry stared at the name on the medal, ‘You lost a sister and I didn’t know you had a sister.’

 

‘Kristy, she was younger than I was, died not long after he returned.’

 

‘I’m sorry Kingsley,’ Harry gave him a kindly smile then pushed the box back at him, ‘Why did you show me that?’

 

‘So you would realise that even though we lost people, we still wanted to celebrate that the war is over, that the worst dark wizard in history was defeated. I know you suffered more than most, but I think you would have enjoyed yourself last night. Yes there were speeches, you were praised, naturally, but after that it was just a big party.’

 

‘I get all that Kingsley, but I really don’t want to think about it. I try every day not to think about anything to do with him. But I did have a good time last night, Alice, the woman, she had no inhibitions. To me, that was a way to celebrate.’

 

‘Okay, I get that, but I thought you were going out with Ginny.’

 

Harry pulled the paper towards him and showed Kingsley, ‘She planned to go with another bloke weeks ago, seems her and her ex had a good time. Ron decided to yell at me for cheating on his sister, when she did it first and planned it. Mine was a just in the heat of the moment thing, I never planned it. So I told Hermione that Ginny and I have a new relationship now, casual with seeing other people. I don’t really want to, but after what she did, I want to piss her off, but piss Ron off as well. He thinks it’s fine for Ginny to cheat and it’s my fault, he always takes his sisters side, so he’s pissing me off as well.’

 

‘You and Ron have had your arguments, it’s a wonder you two have stayed friends for so long.’

 

‘We almost didn’t. When the three of us were away, we had this huge fight, almost came to blows, then he left. With the enchantments we had around us we knew he would never find us again, Hermione was upset, I was just angry. Anyway, he found us through luck, saved my arse and apologised. But ever since then, I just can’t seem to be as close to him as I used to. He goes off for the slightest thing and always blames me. When he decides to become an auror, you’ll need to get that hot head of his under control.’

 

‘That’s one thing all aurors learn. So about that, are you still planning on becoming an auror, you were always asking Tonks and me questions about it?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘No, I changed my mind. I did want to, but I think it’s because of what was going on at the time. I figured he’d still be here so being an auror made sense to me. But now, no, I realise I don’t want that as my life, I want something a little calmer. I’ve been stressed for years and I realised how much that has taken its toll. After, that night, or morning, I saw Madame Pomfrey, I thought she would just give me a few or her terrible tasting potions and that’s it. But she decided to do a full examination on me since I’d never had one before, she found out that my heart is damaged, too much stress over a long period of time and for someone my age, that’s not good.’

 

‘Blimey Harry, I never thought of that, so you really must have been stressed, for a long time. After hearing what you said before and what I know you went through, I can understand how it could happen. Does anyone else know about this?’

 

Harry shakes his head, ‘No, it doesn’t really concern anyone else, that’s another reason I’m trying to forget the past seventeen years, when I think about it, I tense. Anyway, now you know why I don’t want to be an auror anymore, but I’ve been working on something else, something very easy and a lot calmer.'

 

'So what are you going to do?’

 

‘I spoke with Garrick Ollivander, he has no family and he’s getting on now. Where we were away, after I rescued him, we spoke, I needed information that only he could give me. So he explained some wand lore to me, I found it fascinating, so he’s going to train me to make wands. Then when he’s ready to retire, I’m going to buy him out, but keep the name of the shop as Ollivanders.’

 

‘A wand maker, not something I thought you would do. I did want to ask about that, the wand, I heard what you said that night, it was real?’

 

‘Real and dangerous, it’s gone now, I made sure. The last thing I wanted was anyone coming after me for that, so I destroyed it.’ Harry hated lying, but he didn’t know these two aurors and people can surprise you when they want power and that wand would give them that, so a small lie wouldn’t hurt.

 

‘Destroyed it,’ Kingsley said looking stunned.

 

‘Yep, broke it into pieces then set it on fire until it was ash, then scattered the ash over a few different places. I spoke with Dumbledore’s portrait as it used to belong to him, he agreed with me, it was too dangerous.’

 

‘I don’t mean to talk out of turn, but that wand was part of history, I don’t think it was your right to destroy it,’ one of the aurors said.

 

‘I owed it, it belonged to me, so it was my decision and if you had my life, you’d do the same thing. Imagine if a dark wizard found out I had that blasted wand, he’d be trying to kill me all the time, I don’t need that. Dumbledore kept the existence hidden for more than fifty years, but he knew there was always a chance someone would find out and Voldemort did. It was luck that he never ended up the owner, I did before he got hold of it. But it’s gone now, so it can never be used for evil again, exactly what I planned,’ Harry shrugged and he saw Kingsley nod, agreeing with him, the two aurors still looked stunned and a little upset, but Harry and Kingsley knew what Harry did was right, they didn’t want to take the chance of anyone having that wand or they would be worse off than with Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days after the ball at the ministry, Harry went to Hogwarts to visit Minerva and like always to get some advice.

 

‘So what do you need advice on Harry?’

 

‘Well, I’m not sure if you saw them the other night or the Daily Prophet the following morning, but Ginny and Dean snogging.’

 

‘I saw them, which surprised me. I thought you and Ginny were together.’

 

‘We were, I think we still are, not sure about that. But she did that because I refused to go, planned it weeks before to go with Dean. She turned up at my place with Hermione and Ron, well,’ Harry blushed slightly, ‘That night, this woman picked me up and ended up back at my place. That morning when she left, Ginny, Ron and Hermione saw her and heard what she said. So Ginny and Ron accused me of cheating, which technically I did, but Ginny cheated first and planned it, I never planned anything, it just happened. I do admit I wanted her to find out so she’d realise what she did was wrong and I wasn’t going to just sit back and take it. Hermione even believed Ginny at first, saying they went as friends. After Ron and Ginny left, I showed Hermione the picture of Ginny and Dean kissing, she finally realised that Ginny lied to me and everyone else. Ron made me angry, so I was glad he saw the woman and I know that’s petty, but his sister cheated and blames me for it, then has a go at me not her.’

 

‘You were both in the wrong, but as Ginny did plan this first, yes, I can see how you would like to get her back for that even if that is a bit childish. Normally you’re not a vindictive person Harry, but since we’ve been talking I realised how much you had to put up with, now you only do what you want, not what you’re made to do. So you were upset and decided to sleep with this woman, then make sure Ginny found out. So have you two talked at all?’

 

‘No, she hasn’t been back and I’m not going to the Burrow, not to be yelled at or blamed.’

 

‘So what advice do you need?’

 

‘Well, I do still care about Ginny. I figured after a while I could get more serious with her. See, originally she kept asking me for,’ Harry blushed again, ‘sex,’ he shrugged, ‘I kept saying no, saying we should take things slow. When you think about it, we got together during a real tense time. So I wanted to make sure our feelings were strong enough before going any further.’

 

‘Very wise Harry and very much the gentleman I knew you were. You, all of your friends were in a very stressful and tense situation. Becoming a couple during that time under those conditions would have made it difficult to work out how you feel, how strong your feelings were for each other and if they were real. I do know Ginny had liked you for years, it was so obvious, she was always watching you.’

 

‘Yeah, she was, but that’s another thing, I was told she liked me when I was twelve, now I wasn’t even thinking about girls at that time. But what I looked like, I was this skinny kid, glasses, ugly clothes, very unsure of myself. What did she see in me or was it who I am that she was attracted to. I think that’s why I wanted to take our time, I wanted to make sure she really liked me and not who I am. I had that here, girls wanting to go out with me because I was the chosen one.’

 

‘Yes, I remember when Ron was poisoned which started because of some chocolates that had been laced with a love potion, for you.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘Yeah, Romilda Vane. Anyway,’ Harry sighed, ‘I still care about her, but after the other night, it’s made me a bit more cautious. Now you know what my parents and Sirius left me and even though Ginny never took me as someone that wanted me for my money, especially since she never knew I had any. I keep thinking that if she could cheat on me just because I wouldn’t go to the ball with her, what if we were married and I did something to upset her. I’m not talking about cheating, I wouldn’t do that if we were that serious, but anything, she has her mother’s temper. I want to protect my parent’s stuff, Sirius’ stuff. I don’t really care about money, as long as I get by, but I still want to make sure their stuff is always mine, not just the money. So I was wondering if there was anything that could guarantee that if anything happened between Ginny and I to make us break up, she couldn’t touch any of it even if I would make sure she had enough to live on.’

 

‘There is, you could have a prenuptial agreement drawn up, you could state what you want on that. For example, you could say that if the marriage fails you will support Ginny with a certain amount of money placed in her own vault, but she can never try to get any more out of you. If there are children and she has custody, then you could also have a vault for her and one for the children that you could add to over the years, but also state that she can’t use the children’s vault for herself, only the children. It’s just up to your thoughts and ideas on what you wish to put in the agreement. Then before you’re married, you show Ginny and she will have to agree and sign the form making it legal so she could never touch anything that you have not stated. Right now, your home, if you divorced she could fight for that, but also fight for your parent’s house, even Grimmauld Place. So you could put down that she can have the house you now live in, but she can’t have the house in Godric’s Hollow or Grimmauld Place.’

 

Harry sat there thinking, then smiled, ‘I think you’ve given me a way to protect myself and my parents belongings, thank you Minerva. Even though I hope we don’t fail, well, if we do marry, something I’m still not sure I want, but after the other night, I just can’t take the chance.’

 

‘She does have a strong will and temper Harry, very much like Molly. So if that is what you want to do, then you should. You can go into the legal department at the ministry and they can work that out for you.’

 

‘Well, they did my will for me, which was easier than I thought. Okay, there’s one more thing I want to tell you. No one knows this except Kingsley, I needed to explain why I won’t be an auror. You know how Madame Pomfrey did an examination on me after the fighting?’

 

‘Yes, I noticed she took longer on you than normal and she had curtains around your bed.’

 

‘Well, she did a full and very thorough examination on me and found a problem, my heart. It seems because of the years of stress and tension, it has some damage. Now she did say it will be okay, but if I was ever under that type of stress again, it wouldn’t be good, I could have a heart attack.’

 

‘I’m so sorry Harry,’ Minerva put her hand over Harry’s, giving it a squeeze. Harry told her everything that happened with his muggle relatives, then he told her everything to do with Voldemort and his years at Hogwarts. So hearing this news is shocking and saddening, but not unexpected. Now she hoped Harry could have a stress free life.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The day after Harry spoke with Minerva, an owl delivered the Daily Prophet just as Kingsley and his two aurors hurried into the house. Harry looked confused when Kingsley grabbed the paper from him before Harry could look at it.

 

‘We’re sorry Harry, but there’s something written in here that you’re not going to like,’ Kingsley turned to the auror who blushed brightly, ‘Go on Andrew, explain.’

 

‘I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but after work every night I always talk to my partner about my day, I never thought he would say anything and I knew I should not have brought up anything about you, but I did.’

 

Harry swallowed, then held out his hand, ‘Give it to me Kingsley,’ he waited with his hand out, finally Kingsley handed him the paper. Harry closed his eyes before he unrolled the Daily Prophet and saw his own face staring at him with a large headline, “Harry Potter raped and beaten as a child, healer Pomfrey tells Potter his heart is damaged which puts a stop to his ambition of becoming an auror” ‘Fucking hell, that was confidential, I thought aurors were supposed to keep this type of stuff to themselves,’ Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the auror, who just stood there not even bothering to take out his own wand.

 

Kingsley grabbed Harry’s arm and lowered it so his wand was pointing down, ‘Harry, don’t, he knows it was wrong, but he wasn’t the one that went to the papers.’

 

‘I don’t fucking care, he still told someone. I don’t fucking believe this,’ Harry pulled his arm out of Kingsley’s grasp then went into the living room and poured a large glass of Firewhiskey, feeling the sharp burn as the alcohol slides down his throat, ‘Just get him out of here or I might just fucking do something we’ll both regret,’ Harry never turned around but heard movement.

 

‘He is sorry Harry, so sorry he told his partner it was over, after five years together.’

 

‘Did he say why his partner did this?’ Harry’s voice had lost its edge.

 

‘For the money, they gave him one hundred thousand galleons for the story. That amount can make people do things you would never think was possible.’

 

‘But he’s an auror, what he hears on the job should be kept confidential, you told me that, so did Tonks, that’s the only reason I spoke openly to you with them here.’

 

‘I know, and even though we aren’t supposed to, sometimes we do tell our wife’s, husbands or partners about our day. It helps with our stress to be able to talk, that’s why it’s not against the rules. He never meant it to happen Harry, he never thought he’s partner would say anything, he never has before and Andrew has told him a lot of things over the years.’

 

‘What’s his name?’

 

‘Why?’ Kingsley sighed.

 

‘You know why, I’m going to go see him and let him get a good look at the bloke that fucking killed Voldemort.’

 

‘Harry, please calm down, seeking him out won’t help.’

 

‘It’ll make me feel better, blimey,’ Harry poured another drink knocked it back.

 

‘Harry,’ Minerva hurried into the house, ‘Minister, are you here because of the paper?’

 

‘Yes, Harry explained to me the other day, Andrew, my auror guard spoke to his partner, he was the one that sold that story to the Daily Prophet.’

 

Minerva nodded then walked over to Harry and took the glass out of his hand then turned him around to face her.

 

‘Drinking yourself into unconsciousness won’t help.’

 

‘Everyone knows now,’ Harry knelt down and put his hands over his head, ‘I’ll never be able to put my past behind me.’

 

Minerva nodded to Kingsley to let him know he should go, she would take care of Harry. Kingsley nodded, looked sadly at Harry once more before leaving.

 

‘I know you feel betrayed by this Harry and you should. You told Kingsley something in confidence expecting it to be kept private, that his auror guards should have kept it to themselves,’ Minerva reached for Harry’s hand and pulled him to his feet, and was surprised when Harry hugged her, ‘It’s okay, everything will be okay.’

 

‘No, it won’t, how can I go out, everyone will stare at me, ask me about it, I can’t face that, it was humiliating, degrading and everyone knows now.’

 

‘You will Harry, give it some time,’ Minerva released Harry and led him into the kitchen, ‘Sit, I’m going to make you some breakfast.’

 

‘I’m not hungry.’

 

‘That’s too bad, because you are going to eat. This way when I do leave and you decide to drink at least you’ve got something other than alcohol in your stomach, so sit,’ Minerva pointed at the chair making Harry give a small smile, but he sat because he’d see the look on Minerva’s face, the same look she uses on her students, a look that told Harry not to argue with her, ‘Good to know you can still tell I mean business.’

 

‘That look, naturally I knew you meant it, thank you.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ Minerva smiled then went about making breakfast.

 

‘Kreacher will make breakfast headmistress, it’s Kreacher’s job.’

 

‘I know Kreacher, but I would like to do this for Harry, so just this once let me cook?’ the old house elf looked at Harry who nodded, so he bowed and left the room. Minerva cooked breakfast for her and Harry along with two cups of tea, then they sat down and talked while they ate.

 

Over the next few weeks, Minerva, Hermione, Neville and Luna were Harry’s only visitors, he refused to leave the house as he didn’t want the staring or to be asked about his childhood but his friends never brought it up, Hermione already knew and she also knew Harry never wanted to talk about that time. Neville and Luna talked to Harry about what they were doing and Harry was grateful that his friends were there to support him but not want details. One thing Harry thought that might get back at the Daily Prophet, give his full story to another paper, then he thought of Witch Weekly who had never written anything bad about Harry, they had never lied either. So he had some thinking to do before he decided if he could do that. He had thought of the Quibbler, but Luna had explained that even though her father was putting out the magazine, he wasn't doing it very often. Harry kept sending letters to Kingsley asking for the name of this so called partner, but he never revealed who it was which was also pissing Harry off.

 

One thing Harry did do was bring more woman home during that time, one to try and forget about what had been written in the paper and the other was to make sure Ginny found out. He knew he was hurting her, but he had been hurt that she had decided to go out with her ex, that really hurt Harry and it pissed him off. Hermione got to see this and did relay that to Ginny, so it took three weeks before Ginny turned up at Harry’s to see if they still had a future together.

 


	11. Chapter 11

‘We should talk,’ Ginny said cautiously.

 

‘I was wondering how long it would take you to turn up.’ Harry stood with his arms folded as he stared at Ginny, ‘You know I saw the picture, Hermione mentioned that she told you. So you lied to me, to her and to your family.’

 

‘It wasn’t supposed to go that far, I invited Dean as a friend because Neville and Seamus were already going with someone. But he kept asking to get back together, then he kissed me.’

 

‘And you kissed him back.’

 

‘Yes, I did, I was angry at you for not taking me, my first ball where I had a boyfriend.’

 

‘That doesn’t make it right Ginny, I am or was your boyfriend and you snogged another bloke. So you can’t get pissed at me for doing similar, I just went further.’

 

‘How could you have sex with her when you won’t with me?’

 

‘I told you, I want to take this slow, the woman was just a one night thing, nothing serious, she didn’t want a relationship with me, the others were the same, you were different. But how do I know you’re telling me the truth, you lied before, for all I know you kissed him first, maybe had sex with him?’

 

‘I didn’t, you have to believe me Harry, I don’t want this to break us up. Can’t we just forget what we both did and put it behind us?’

 

‘No, because that is how this relationship is going to be, at least for a while. You can see others if you want, I certainly am and I have been.’

 

‘But that’s not a relationship, not one I want.’

 

‘Too bad, you started this, now I’m going to have some fun with woman for a while, you should do the same. Maybe it will give us both time to see if this can work or if we should just break up properly.’

 

‘I don’t want to lose you Harry, I’m sorry for what I did, please, don’t do this.’ Ginny was feeling frustrated, Harry was the only person to never give into her. She thought if they had sex then she could use that to get Harry to do what she wanted, but nothing was working out like she thought.

 

‘I am doing this, I need time to make sure I can trust you again because right now I don’t and you can’t have a relationship without trust. I will say this, before I knew you were planning on dating Dean, I thought about marriage, I thought maybe I could, we could. Right now it’s not going to happen and might never happen, not until I can trust that you wouldn’t do it again. You were pissed because I didn’t want to relive my life and take you to that ball, fine, I get that, but just because I didn’t want to go, you end up with your ex, snogging him for everyone to see, that was wrong and you know it.’

 

‘I know it was wrong, I should not have kissed him back. But what about you, you talk about trust, what about honesty.’

 

‘I’ve been honest with you, about everything, so I have no idea why you think I haven’t.’

 

‘You never told me about what happened to you as a kid.’

 

‘Get out,’ Harry glared.’

 

‘Harry, don’t do this.’

 

‘Get out now and don’t come back. How dare you bring that up, it had nothing to do with you, with anyone, now get out,’ Harry yelled but knew straight away Ginny wasn’t going to move, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the house and through the enchantments, ‘Don’t come back,’ Harry stepped back through the enchantments then recast them so she couldn’t get back in, no one could get back in. Harry thought that was better, he couldn’t trust anyone not to bring that up. But he would let Minerva, Hermione, Neville and Luna have permission to get in, but no one else, never again.

 

Over the next couple of weeks Harry refused to see anyone, not even his three friends or Minerva, he hadn’t given any of them permission to get through his enchantments. He got owls from them every day, but he never answered, all he did was drink and spent his days staggering around his home. Finally after a month of no one seeing Harry, Minerva sent an howler which basically had a go at Harry and that she would be waiting outside his enchantments and had better let her in or he would be in for it. Harry sighs, then wrote a permission note even though he could barely see, then staggered out and handed it to Minerva while he tried to stand upright.

 

‘Look at you,’ Minerva took Harry’s arm and led him inside, ‘How much have you been drinking?’

 

‘No idea,’ Harry moved and picked up his glass but Minerva was quick and summoned it to her, ‘I need that.’

 

‘You don’t need that, you need to get out of this house for a while. So that’s what I’m going to do, take you for lunch. Now go and have a shower, you really smell Harry.’

 

‘I’m not going anywhere, I told you, I can’t face anyone.’

 

‘You can and if you read any of my letters you would realise that people still support you. They kept writing to the ministry telling Kingsley that what happened to you was not your fault, that whoever told the Daily Prophet was wrong, they want you to stop hiding.’

 

‘They’ll bring it up.’

 

‘No, they won’t, now shower Harry then I have a potion to sober you up, but not until you’re clean.’

 

Harry sighs, then nods before heading into his bathroom where he strips off, turns the water on and lets it flow over his body.

 

Harry steps into his living room and sees Minerva holding a vial, ‘Drink this.’

 

Harry sighs again the takes the vial, drinks it then sits down, ‘I don’t want to go anywhere.’

 

‘Stop being a child Harry or I might start treating you like one and ground you.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I’ve never been grounded.’

 

‘That is half your problem, you’ve never had anyone to discipline you.’

 

‘You did, took points, put me in detention, that’s discipline.’

 

‘True, but it’s not the same as being disciplined by a parent. What do you think Lily and James would say if they saw you now, what about Sirius?’

 

‘I know,’ Harry sighs again, ‘You really want me to go out?’

 

‘Yes, we are going to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione, Neville and Luna are going to meet us there.’

 

Harry sags a little but nods, then follows Minerva out of the house where she takes his arm to side along apparition even though Harry could apparate himself and he knew why she was doing this, so Harry didn’t go somewhere else to avoid going out in public. He felt her turn and felt his stomach turn at the same time, hoping he could do this, hoping he could face the stares and whispers that would surely start the moment he was seen.


	12. Chapter 12

The lunch at the Three Broomsticks went okay, Harry hardly looked up, but Minerva, Hermione, Neville and Luna kept talking to him. People walked past and kept thanking Harry like they always did, but nothing was ever brought up about what had been in the Daily Prophet. Harry hoped that this meant he could go out again and no one would bring it up.

 

Harry was still pissed off with the aurors partner and was determined to find out who it was. So finally he sent an owl to Witch Weekly explaining that he would give them the story if they could find out who had been the one to sell that story to the Daily Prophet.

 

It was two weeks before Harry got an owl from the editor of Witch Weekly, they found his name, Carter Brant and he worked in the floo network at the ministry, they also sent a description. Harry wrote back and made a time for a reporter and photographer to be at his home the following day. Harry dressed but this time he wore a black shirt, his good black dragon hide pants, boots, long coat again in black, he wanted to look as intimidating at his could.

 

Once he was satisfied with his look, he left his house and headed to the ministry of magic. The moment Harry was seen, everyone stopped, staring as he walked past, some talking about the way he looked. He got stopped and had his hand shook just like always. Harry just gave everyone a smile then got into the lifts. When he reached the floor, Kingsley, Andrew and the other auror were waiting for him.

 

‘What are you doing Harry?’

 

‘I’m going to see someone minister. Why are you here?’

 

‘To stop you.’

 

‘Then arrest me, because nothing will stop me,’ Harry moved around the minister and the aurors but heard them following him.

 

‘You can’t do this Harry?’

 

‘You don’t know what I’m doing.’

 

‘You’re going to confront him aren’t you?’

 

‘Him, who?’

 

‘Don’t play dumb Harry it doesn’t suit you.’

 

Harry shrugged but kept walking. He stepped into the magical transport office, floo network and all eyes turned to him and the place fell silent. Harry walked over to the man at the desk who was gaping at him, but Harry could tell he was shaking. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the man.

 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it, please, don’t kill me.’

 

‘The money you got for selling that story, it goes to Hogwarts, right now. Otherwise you just might find out how good I am with this wand.’ Harry voice was calm, but his face was hard and cold, he never raised his voice or showed any anger, but he was heard by everyone.

 

‘Okay, Hogwarts can have it, just don’t hurt me.’

 

Harry flicked his wand and the man ended up hanging upside down, ‘You should have realised that selling that story about me would piss me off, only Voldemort ever pissed me off, now you. I killed him, what do you think I could do to you?’

 

‘Harry, he said he’ll donate the money, let him down.’

 

‘Why aren’t the aurors doing anything minister? The man was wrong for doing that to Mr. Potter, but they should stop this?’ a woman asked.

 

‘The aurors have decided to let Harry do what he wants, since it was there fault this happened, well, one of them let this happen. It’s there way of saying sorry to Harry.’

 

The woman who was old stepped closer to Harry, ‘You are too nice a man to do something like this Mr. Potter. People look up to you, children look up to you as their hero, you don’t want to spoil that for the children do you?’

 

Harry turned his head and looked at the woman, she had greying dark red hair and bright green eyes. He flicked his wand and let the man down but kept staring at the woman.

 

‘You’re eyes.’

 

‘Yes, the same colour as yours. I have been told by my friends that my pictures of me when I was young do resemble you’re mother.’

 

‘You do, you do a lot.’

 

‘So this is the man that told the Daily Prophet what happened to you as a child?’

 

‘Yes, he sold that story for one hundred thousand galleons.’

 

‘He has said he will give it to Hogwarts, so why don’t you let the minister and the aurors go with him so he can do that, we can go talk if you like?’

 

‘I’d like that.’

 

‘We’ll take care of it Harry, I’m sure Minerva will write and tell you it was done.’ Kingsley said as he nodded to the woman.

 

‘Just so you know, if I don’t hear from Minerva McGonagall that she received that money, next time I won’t hesitate, you might not be able to speak, walk, maybe even shag, ever again.’

 

‘I’m sure he will Harry, let’s go have something to eat,’ the woman smiled then she took Harry’s hand and led him out of the room.

 

‘Carter, let’s go, right now or he will do what he threatened,’ Andrew said.

 

‘I’m at work, can’t we at least wait until after work?’

 

‘Do you want Harry to come back because if he hasn’t heard from Minerva in the next hour, he will return and nothing any of us could do will stop him, Harry’s too powerful.’

 

‘Fine,’ carter said then looked at one of the woman at the other desk before following the aurors and the minister from the room.

 

Harry and the woman sat down in the ministry’s dining room and because it was Harry Potter, he was shown to a private corner that was very secluded.

 

‘Tell me Harry, how did that man find out?’

 

‘He was the partner of the auror. Kingsley and his guards came to see me, I told Kingsley what happened. I needed to explain why I couldn’t become an auror, my heart. Andrew, the auror he told his partner because he always told his partner everything, he never expected he’d go to the Daily Prophet. But if you’re facing that amount of money, it can make people do things you would never expect them to. But Kingsley also wanted to know why I didn’t go to the ball, everyone expected me to turn up, but the last thing I want to do is remember, I just want to forget, forget about everything, especially my past.’

 

‘Yes, money can make people greedy. Now have you been talking to someone about your past?’

 

‘Minerva, we’ve become close, I haven’t told her everything, too embarrassing, too humiliating.’

 

‘Nonsense, Minerva McGonagall is a wise woman that has seen her fair share of horror, I’m sure she could handle anything you have to say. But you don’t need to be humiliated Harry, that man and his friends did that to you, a child. If we could prosecute muggles then they would be locked up. You were a victim in this, so never let them have that power over you. You could have hurt that man, doing that is giving those men the power to make you do that, don’t let them. You are a true Gryffindor, use that courage to face what was done, then and only then can you put it truly in your past.’

 

Harry gave the woman a smile, he couldn’t believe he was sitting here with her, a stranger, a woman he’d never seen or met before. Something was telling Harry to trust her and he did, but he had no idea why.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had been sitting in the ministry dining room talking with this woman when an owl landed in front of him. He took the letter from the owl, gave it a read which was from Minerva saying some man had donated ninety seven thousand galleons and she wanted to know why and who it was from and had a feeling Harry knew, so could he write back as soon as he could. Harry smiled then looked up to speak with the woman again but she was gone. Harry stared all around the dining room but couldn’t see her.

 

‘Who was she?’ Harry said as he continued to sit and stare around. Finally he paid for their meal then headed home where he wrote back to Minerva and explained about the money.

 

‘Harry,’ Hermione said as she steps into the house, ‘I heard you confronted someone at the ministry.’

 

Harry sighs, ‘That was fast.’

 

‘So what happened?’

 

‘It was him, the one that sold the story.’

 

‘Oh Harry you didn’t?’

 

‘I didn’t hurt him, threatened to and I would have if he didn’t do what I told him to.’

 

‘And what was that?’

 

‘To donate the money he got for the story to Hogwarts. I got a letter from Minerva while I was having lunch, she told me a man had donated ninety seven thousand galleons to Hogwarts and she wants to know why.’

 

‘So he spent some of it by the sound of it. Did it make you feel better having him do that?’

 

‘Not really, but Hermione, this woman that was there. She stopped me doing anything, even if I wasn’t going to, just threatened to and it was because of her looks that I stopped.’

 

Hermione could see that Harry was a little agitated, so she took his hand and they sat down together.

 

‘Tell me.’

 

‘Even though her hair was going grey, it was dark red and her eyes were the same colour as mine, she looked so much like my mother, I don’t even know her name.’

 

‘You seem shaken up Harry, what happened?’

 

‘After making me let him go, she held my hand and we went down to the dining room to eat. She kept talking to me, telling me not to let those men have power over me, power to hurt someone because they had hurt me. I could barely say a word I just kept staring at her. Then I got the owl from Minerva, read her letter, when I looked up the woman was gone. Hermione, she looked like my mother except older. I know it wasn’t her, she was too old to be her, but it’s like she knew me, knew what to say.’

 

‘You found out that you’re grandmother on your mother’s side died before you were born. I can see that’s what you’re thinking, that maybe it was her.’

 

‘Yeah, I did think that, but she was a muggle, this woman was in the office of magical transport. I don’t know what to think Hermione, who was she?’

 

‘I don’t know, maybe the magical transport office might have her name, especially if she was there to apply for a port key or the floo.’

 

‘Floo network,’ Harry sighs, ‘I should have asked, but I was so shocked when I saw her. It couldn’t be, could it Hermione?’

 

‘I don’t know Harry, but you need to relax. Now even though you never told me about your heart which you should have, I do know about it now, so please calm down.’

 

‘I’ve been so stressed the last few weeks and I felt it, weakness comes over me. Madame Pomfrey said that could happen if I get too stressed. I’ve even had to take a few naps through the day. Everything was fine, now it’s not, how am I supposed to cope with all this shit? Anyway, let’s forget about it because you’re right, I need to calm down and relax. So what have you been doing?’

 

‘I’ve started to apply for jobs at different departments, I’ve received letters back with interview times and days. So from tomorrow that’s what I will be doing.’

 

‘I thought you were going to wait until Ron started training to be an auror, that you both wanted to spend time together before starting work?’

 

‘We broke up. He kept going on about you cheating and not once did he say anything to Ginny. Then when Ginny told them about what happened last time, again lying but they believe her, I told Ron what really happened, he refused to believe me, saying I was taking your side when you were in the wrong. So I finally told him he was being childish and I’d had enough.’

 

‘I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t want you caught in the middle of this. Blimey, everything has changed so much in just over a year.’

 

‘Yes, it has, but we haven’t changed, we’re still friends.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘We always will be Hermione. I know at first you believed her, which surprised me really, believing her over me. You know what she’s like, she always got away with stuff at home, being the only girl everyone let her get away with it. But I did care about her, I just can’t forgive her or trust her again. At first I thought I could, with time, but not after she brought that up, telling me I wasn’t honest with her. It had nothing to do with honesty, that was private and about my life, nothing to do with anyone else.’

 

‘I know, you explained at lunch that day. I cared about Ron, but he just can’t see that Ginny is just trying to make herself out to be the one telling the truth and you’re lying. Ron should know the truth, you’ve never lied to us, all you did was not tell us everything, you never lied. But I was Ron’s girlfriend, he should have believed me since I’ve never lied to him, so I wasn’t going to be treated like that, especially not from my boyfriend.’

 

‘Looks like we’re both single, but we can concentrate on our work, you’re bound to get offered a job at every department you applied at. I’m going to be starting with Garrick soon. This year has been exactly what I needed, but I’m starting to get bored.’

 

‘So that was true, about you training to be a wand maker?’

 

‘Yes, I never had time to think about it before Hermione, but when Garrick explained about wand lore that time I found it so fascinating. So the day before the ball I spoke with him. First I wanted to make sure he was doing okay, then he happened to mention that he had no idea what will happen with his shop once he dies. He thought a lot about that when he was being held captive. So I sat there and asked him some questions about wands and wand making, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I asked him. You should have seen his face Hermione, it was excited, he had someone to pass on his knowledge to, someone that wanted to learn the ancient craft. He said he didn’t know anyone that was interested in wand making, that’s why he’d been worried.’

 

‘You’re eyes just lit up when you said that, so I know that is what you are meant to do. For years you were going to be an auror, end up marrying Ginny. I was always going to work on laws about house elves and hoped I’d end up marrying Ron. Now we’re both single and looking at jobs that neither of us thought of before. Our lives certainly has changed Harry, gone in a completely different direction to what it had been.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘It certainly has Hermione. But since my best friend is here, let’s have dinner together, spend some time before we get too busy with our working lives.’

 

‘You’re on Mr. Potter, escort a lady to dinner,’ Hermione smirked making Harry laugh and the two friends went into the dining room, they continued to talk while they waited for dinner and kept talking right through dinner until late that night.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

The following day Harry had his interview with Witch Weekly, he even dressed nice for the photo’s they wanted to put with his story. When Harry was telling his story, his whole story, he never realised how good it was to get it out, but it did. They told Harry the story would be in the next three issues starting from next week. They went to hand Harry a lot of money for it, but told them to give it to Hogwarts. The following day Harry did go into Ollivanders to start his training and again Garrick Ollivander was excited to pass on his knowledge. Hermione also went to the ministry for her interviews.

 

Over the next week Hermione had been interviewed for more than a dozen jobs, been offered a job from every one. But after hearing about the jobs and asking her own questions she chose what she wanted to do, work as an Obliviator.

 

After working with Garrick all day, Harry would head out to spend time with Teddy. He couldn’t believe how much he loved that little boy and whenever he was with him, it made Harry think that maybe one day he could have his own kids. Everything seemed to be settling down, he hadn’t received any more threats and the ones he did get from months earlier never came to anything. Gawain Robards the head auror would pass on anything Harry needed to know so Kingsley could let Harry know. Harry figured the threats were just some supporters mouthing off but didn’t have the nerve to do anything, they might not have ever done anything dark or they weren’t into dark magic, but preferred Voldemorts way of thinking. Harry didn’t know this for a fact, it was just his own opinion.

 

His story came out and he received a letter from Witch Weekly stating that they had to reprint the issue four times because it kept selling out. They had also received lots of mail for Harry in regards to his story, so he worked out to pick it up the following week.

 

Harry just stepped into his home after seeing Teddy when he saw Hermione sitting at the dining table.

 

‘Hermione, I wasn’t expecting you or I would have come home sooner,’ Harry went to kiss her cheek like he always did and noticed her face, ‘Hermione, what happened?’ Harry knelt down and forced his friend to look at him.

 

‘Ron, he accused me of sleeping with you and had been even when you were still seeing Ginny,’ Hermione saw Harry’s face harden, ‘Don’t, please don’t. I just want to forget it. But I do need a favour?’

 

‘Anything,’ Harry grabbed her hands.

 

‘Can I stay here until I get a flat?’

 

‘You can stay as long as you want, you know I have the room. So did Ron wait for you at your parent’s home or something?’

 

‘Yes, just up from them. I was walking towards the house when he grabbed me.’

 

‘Okay, well if you don’t want me to go after him you have to let me do something else, one or the other Hermione even though I’d like to go hex the bastard.’

 

‘What do you want to do?’

 

‘You’ll see, but I’m not going to hurt him so you don’t need to worry, I’m not even doing anything that will get me in trouble, he’s not worth it. Now why don’t you go settle in while Kreacher is making dinner?’

 

‘What are you going to do?’

 

‘Please trust me Hermione, but I’m not leaving here, go unpack, take any spare room you want, they all have their own bathrooms. The linen is in the large cupboard on the right.’

 

‘You promise you’re not going after him?’

 

‘No, I’m not leaving this house.’

 

‘Okay, thank you,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek then picked up her large bag and headed up the hallway.

 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to get himself under control before he headed into his office and to his fireplace.

 

Hermione slowly walked down the hall until she came to the living room, ‘What’s going on?’

 

‘Oh Hermione,’ Kingsley said as he stepped over to her, then gently took her face, ‘I can see he hit you at least three times.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘He accused me of sleeping with Harry, we’re friends, that’s all, but he wouldn’t believe me.’

 

‘Well, he’s about to face charges. Harry told you what he wanted to do, one or the other and I’m glad it’s this or Harry could have been in trouble.’

 

Hermione turned to stare at Harry, ‘This is what you were talking about?’

 

‘Yes, if I couldn’t go after him, then legally he can pay for this. You need to press charges though, you can’t let him get away with this.’

 

‘So if do this, you promise to never go after him, even a year from now, never?’

 

Harry gave a small smile, ‘Never.’

 

‘Alright, what do I have to do?’

 

‘That’s why I brought Andrew with me, he’s dealt with wife’s that have been victimised or beaten. He will need to take pictures of your injuries so they can be shown in court and you will need to describe everything. What he did, what he said, what you said, everything, you can’t leave anything out.’

 

Hermione lowered her face and started to twist her hands, ‘Hermione, what aren’t you telling me?’ Harry asked as he grabbed her hands, then bent down to look at her face, ‘Tell me?’

 

‘He raped me,’ Hermione whispered before tears started to fall down her face.

 

‘That bastard, I’m going to kill him,’ Harry yelled.

 

‘No, you promised if I press charges you wouldn’t, please Harry, don’t leave me.’

 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, ‘I won’t leave you.’

 

‘What, I need to know what’s going on?’

 

‘Ron raped her,’ Harry said through clenched teeth.

 

‘Hermione, this is important, have you showered since it happened?’ Kingsley asked urgently.

 

‘No, I came straight here. I’m just glad my parents weren’t home to see me.’

 

‘Then I need to get a healer here to confirm that sex was involved. If he was rough, then they can get evidence.’

 

Hermione sniffed and looked up, ‘Can you get Madame Pomfrey?’

 

‘Alright, I’ll contact her while you sit and tell Andrew everything. But Madame Pomfrey will need pictures as well, in case there’s bruising or tearing.’

 

Hermione nodded but squeezed Harry’s hand before they sat together with the auror.

 

‘Alright Miss Granger, from the time you first saw him, start from there. Just talk and I’ll take it down.’

 

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded, ‘I was walking towards my house, I was about four houses away when someone grabbed my arm, it was Ron. He pulled me towards some thick bushes in a front garden. He started yelling at me.’

 

‘What was he saying?’

 

‘He said I’ve been having sex with Harry, he called me a slut, accused me of using him to make Harry jealous, he accused me of doing that so Harry would leave his sister. I tried to stay calm, I told him nothing has ever happened between Harry and I apart from kissing each other on the cheek, holding hands and we hug, friends hug, Harry and I hug all the time.’

 

‘I told Hermione that she was the first person to ever hug me, that was when I was twelve. I told her it felt nice to be hugged, so she always hugged me after that,’ Harry said sadly.

 

‘Go on Miss Granger.’

 

‘He hit me so hard I fell back, my wand fell out of my jacket pocket. I went to grab it and he stood on it and it broke. I tried to get up, but he sat on top of me and hit me again. Then he said…he said,’ Hermione shook her head as she stared at Harry the lowered her head.

 

‘What did he say Hermione, tell Andrew what he said?’ Harry urged, but he could see Hermione shaking slightly as her hands tightened on his, they were so tight they were painful, but Harry didn’t care, he wanted to be here for Hermione. Now he just had to get her to finish telling the auror what happened. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

‘Hermione, you have to say it, whatever it is,’ Harry moved one arm and put it around her, ‘Tell Andrew what he said.’

 

Hermione never looked up, ‘He grabbed my wrists in one of his hands, pinned them above my head, then said,’ Hermione chewed her lip as she glanced at Harry, ‘He said he was going to make sure Harry and I are even more suited.’

 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, ‘Meaning…’ Harry closed his eyes, ‘rape.’

 

‘Yes, he never said it, but he held me tighter and reached under my skirt,’ Hermione’s tears were flowing fast.

 

‘I know this is hard Miss Granger, but I need you to tell me, it’s the only way for him to be charged with rape as well as assault.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘He pulled at my panties, ripped them off, then he went to his own jeans, undid them and he was on top of me, he forced himself into me, it hurt, hurt a lot.’

 

‘So he fully penetrated you?’ Andrew asked.

 

‘Yes, he did, but that’s not why it hurt.’

 

‘Where you a virgin Miss Granger?’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘Yes, when we were dating he kept asking for sex, but I wasn’t ready. We stayed here sometimes, even though we were in the same room, I used to transfigure the big bed into two singles. I kept saying I wasn’t ready, I wanted to make sure we were going to make it, staying together I mean.’

 

‘Yes, I know what you mean Miss Granger. What happened after that?’

 

‘When he was done, he hit me again then hurried away. I stayed lying there for a couple of minutes, then grabbed my broken wand, pulled my panties back on then went home. My parents weren’t home yet, so I packed my stuff and came straight here. I know I’m not supposed to apparate in a muggle home, but I wanted to get away quickly. I apparated to outside the enchantments and hurried inside, I sat at the table, Kreacher got me a cup of tea. About fifteen or twenty minutes later Harry arrived home.’

 

‘Alright, I need pictures of your face and I can see bruising on your wrists, so pictures of those as well. If you could stand and face me, hold your arms out and your sleeves up.’

 

Hermione looked at Harry, then stood up, she pulled her sleeves up, held her arms out, then looked at the auror, but noticed Kingsley and Madame Pomfrey standing not far away. She stood and let the auror take his pictures before the healer stepped over to her.

 

‘We need to do this Hermione.’ Poppy said kindly.

 

‘I know,’ Hermione looked at Harry again, ‘You’re not going anywhere?’

 

‘No, but when you’re done bring me your wand, I’ll get Garrick to look at it or make you another one.’ Hermione nodded then left the room with Poppy, ‘So what will happen now?’

 

‘I contacted Gawain, he should have Ron in the holding cells by now, then he will be questioned. Gawain and Andrew will do that, Andrew has dealt with this type of situation before, he knows what to do.’

 

‘What if he says Hermione agreed to the sex? Which she wouldn’t, she’s not one to rush into anything and they broke up a couple of weeks ago.’

 

‘That’s what Poppy looking for now, forced sex usually leaves signs Mr. Potter. But I also know the right questions to ask. You have to understand that I will be showing him the pictures of what Miss Granger face looks like and her wrist, that is a sure sign that she was held down.’

 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know about this type of thing?’

 

‘Not long after I joined the aurors, my sister was raped. I spoke with Rufus and he let me study up on it. I couldn’t be involved in my sister’s case, but I wanted to help others after that. See,’ Andrew sighed, ‘My sister was killed after the bloke had his fun with her, a death eater by the way.’

 

‘I’m sorry, must have been hard, especially knowing what happened before,’ Harry sighed, ‘I can’t believe Ron would do this, but he has always had a temper.’

 

‘If this is proven, he will go away, anywhere from ten to fifteen years.’

 

‘It’ll be hard on the Weasley’s, but they believed Ginny over Hermione and me. It all started because of her, well, because I refused to go to the ball.’

 

The three men stopped talking as Poppy and Hermione stepped into the room. Hermione put her arms around Harry and held up her busted wand.

 

‘I know what Mr. Potter said, but I really should take that, evidence,’ Andrew said.

 

‘Okay,’ Hermione held out her broken wand to the auror, ‘So what happens now?’

 

‘I’ll go over everything from what you told me, you’re pictures and what Healer Pomfrey has found. Once I’ve organised all the evidence, I’ll take it before the Wizengamot to organise for him to face trial over assault and rape.’

 

‘So I’ll have to be there, see him?’

 

‘No, the few cases we’ve had of this, the woman couldn’t face the man. So we have another room you can stay in where the Wizengamot can asked you questions from a section of wall that has been enchanted, you won’t see him, just the Wizengamot.’

 

Harry felt Hermione sag and he knew it was from relief, ‘You’re safe here, no one gets in without permission, you know that. Kingsley has a note from me to allow certain people in, Minerva has one as well. That’s how Madame Pomfrey was able to come here.’

 

‘I feel safe here, but I got a job, I’m supposed to start on Monday.’

 

‘Then I’ll take you to work, then head to Diagon Alley. You won’t be alone at all, not until you think you can.’

 

‘Healer Pomfrey, I will need what you found and if you can make a report out for me and send it to me in the morning,’ Andrew said.

 

Poppy held out a bag to the auror, ‘I’ll do that the moment I get back, then send it in the morning. Hermione, remember what I said, no stress or anything physical for at least a week.’

 

‘I remember, thanks Madame Pomfrey,’ Hermione gave her a small smile before she left.

 

‘I’ll contact you when I know Miss Granger, but I might need to see you for some more questions, I’m not sure until I go through everything.’

 

‘You know I’ll be here, but otherwise I’m training to be an Obliviator, so I’ll be there through the day.’

 

‘We’ll go, but I need to say one thing before I go, more to Harry than Hermione. Do not go see any of the Weasley’s, if you see them in Diagon Alley, do not approach them. I’m going to talk to Gawain about having the magical law enforcement keep an eye out at Ollivanders in case any of them decide to have a go at you. They would be crazy to, but they might try to provoke you into doing something just to cause you problems. Do they know you’ve started at Ollivanders?’

 

‘Yep, George saw me in the shop last week. Now he smiled at me, gave me a wave. I never thought George would take sides until he heard from both sides. He also knows Ginny was always given anything she wanted, so he might know she wasn’t entirely truthful, but about this,’ Harry tightened his hold on Hermione, ‘I don’t know what he’ll do. Bill is pissed because he spoils Ginny, gives into her all the time, Charlie is the same, like Ron. Percy, I don’t know.’

 

‘Then ignore them and let the magical law enforcement squad take care of them if they turn up. Now we’re going so Andrew can start working on this and Hermione, I’m sorry for what happened, but he is going to pay for this. Now though you can go shower, you’ll feel better.’

 

‘Thanks Kingsley,’ Hermione nodded, she watched as the two men left before Harry took her hand and led her back up the hall and pointed to her room. She kissed his cheek before stepping into her room ready to wash off everything, not just the blood and dirt, but hopefully the feel of what he’d done.

 


	16. Chapter 16

That night Harry got Hermione to talk to him but only after he told her what happened to him as a child. So finally they were being completely open and honest about what they went through but also what they both felt and were still feeling. Harry had a suggestion and at first Hermione was going to refuse, but after realising that everyone will find out once it goes to court, she agreed. So they ate dinner, had a quiet night, Hermione mainly reading while Harry watched her to make sure she was okay. That night she did wake a few times with bad dreams, Harry holding her until she finally went back to sleep. Harry knew nightmares, so he ended up summoning an arm chair and curled up on it to keep watch over Hermione. He never slept a lot, but as far as Harry was concerned, it was enough.

 

Before Hermione woke the next morning, he sent his owl Oscar to Neville and Luna, to let them know what happened because Harry knew they would hear soon enough or at least hear rumours. He sat drinking a cup of tea while he stared out the windows and the trees blowing gently in the warm breeze, but his thoughts were on Ron and what he had done to Hermione. He didn’t realise how long he sat there until Oscar flew towards him and dropped two letters in front of Harry. He read them and nodded, knowing his friends were going to be supporting Hermione through this ordeal. His chime went off to let him know there was someone outside his enchantments that didn’t have permission to get in. Harry found a spell which let him see who it was before he stepped into view. He stood just inside his wards, cast his spell and saw Bill, Charlie and Ginny standing there with murderous looks on their faces. Harry sent his patronus out before standing with his arms folded to see what they would do.

 

‘You’re not getting in and Ron deserves everything he gets for what he did. Hermione is a mess, her face is bruised, her eye is swollen, her lips is split open. Now unless you want to be arrested you better leave,’ Harry’s voice said before his patronus disappeared.

 

‘She is here, well that confirms our suspicious and Ron was right, their together,’ Ginny said angrily.

 

‘I think you’re right but it really doesn’t confirm anything apart from Hermione being here. But we can’t get past his enchantments, so it looks like we have to wait until he goes to work. Let’s go home, we can’t stay or he just might floo Kingsley. It’s too bad his such good friends with the minister otherwise we’d get the truth,’ Bill said and his voice and face was hard, then the three Weasley’s left.

 

Harry sighed but walked back to his house, then wrote a letter to Kingsley before sending that off with Oscar before he sat down to wait for Hermione to join him.

 

When she finally walked in, she was quiet and kept her head down, ‘Hermione, don’t feel embarrassed, I know what this is like remember, I’m here for you.’

 

‘I know, but it is embarrassing,’ she slowly looks up and all she saw on Harry’s face was understanding.

 

‘Now even though I’ll be gone for a while today, I don’t want you to go out at all. Bill, Charlie and Ginny were outside the wards earlier. They did leave but it doesn’t mean they won’t come back. Now I’m leaving you with something Hermione even though no one can get in here, I want you to feel safe,’ Harry pulled out a wand and placed it in front of her, ‘You know what this is, I’ve had it hidden here under enchantments, but until I can get Garrick to make you another wand, you will need something. I would let you use mine, but I don’t want to take that wand out of here.’

 

‘It’s not worth someone finding out, but I shouldn’t need to use it, no one can get through, but it does make me feel better knowing I have a wand. What about you though, if they go looking for you?’

 

‘I sent Oscar to Kingsley, I heard Bill say they were going to wait until I went to work. Ginny was going on about Ron being right, we’re together because you’re here. Don’t they get that we’re friends?’

 

‘Being male and female they can’t see that. I know you were friends with Ron first, but they have seen how much closer we’ve became.’

 

‘Because you never betrayed me like Ron did, I knew you would always be here for me, Ron, no, I knew I couldn’t count on him. Well, we’ve both found that out, I still find it hard to believe how far he went with you,’ Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand, ‘We’ll help each other put all this behind us as soon as he’s locked up, where he belongs.’

 

‘He wouldn’t listen to me, I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn’t. The look on his face Harry, it wasn’t like any look I’ve ever seen on his face, it was scary.’

 

‘Try not to think about it, let’s just eat, you need it,’ Harry nodded to Kreacher who brought over their breakfast and made them tea, ‘Eat Hermione.’

 

‘Thanks for everything Harry,’ she gave a small smile then started to eat.

 

Harry ate but kept watching Hermione and she did better than he thought she would, she got through almost all her breakfast.

 

‘I have to go, but you’re safe here. If you feel like you’re not or even just too scared to be alone, send your patronus to me and I’ll head straight home.’

 

‘I will, but I’ll be fine, go to work Harry.’

 

‘Yes ma’am,’ Harry saluted making Hermione giggle, ‘I won’t be there all day, but you’ll be safe. Now if anyone does come, like Kingsley or Andrew, anyone, try to keep that wand out of sight, I told them I destroyed it. You’re the only one that knows I didn’t.’

 

‘No one will see it,’ Hermione slipped the wand into her pocket, ‘See, it’s safe.’

 

‘Okay, now even though it might take a while for Garrick to make you another wand, I’ll get one off him for you to use, at least for now,’ Harry kissed her cheek, ‘I wish I didn’t have to go, but I need to get you a wand. I also want them to know that I’m not hiding, but if they want to try anything, then they just might find themselves locked up beside Ron,’ Harry gave Hermione a hug, ‘Rest,’ Harry nodded then left. He looked through his enchantments, not seeing anyone, he stepped through and apparated away. He arrived in the lane near the Leaky Cauldron and saw the other auror Aaron, standing there waiting for him, Harry knew Kingsley must have sent him. They spoke for a few minutes before they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, through to the back and into Diagon Alley. Within seconds of Aaron opening the archway, a spell flew towards Harry from Ginny’s wand, the auror stunned her, then pointed his wand at the two other Weasley boys just as Harry pointed his wand at them as well, which made them lower there’s as two men from the magical law enforcement squad stood behind them.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

The auror nodded and two men stepped behind Bill and Charlie, took their wands before he cast a binding charm on Ginny.

 

‘Miss Weasley, you are being arrested for an unprovoked attack on Mr. Potter, the other two will be questioned about why they had their wands ready.’

 

‘You can’t arrest our sister,’ Bill shouted as he struggled.

 

‘She used an unforgivable on a man that wasn’t even armed with his wand. So she will be held over for trial then sent to Azkaban for life, exactly like the law states. Eric, Harvey, take the two Weasley men to the holding cells while I take the girl to the auror office.’

 

‘You said they were going to be here Harry, I never expected them to use unforgivables,’ Kingsley said as he stepped out of Ollivanders with Andrew.

 

‘How did you know they were going to be here?’ Aaron asked.

 

Harry panted, ‘I heard them, they were outside my enchantments, but I found a spell to let me see through it but no one could see me, so I stood there listening to them.’

 

‘That is a very advanced spell, not many people can perform that. I keep telling everyone how powerful you are Harry, I don’t think they believed me.’ Harry nodded, then bent over to take a couple of deep breaths, ‘Harry, are you okay?’ Kingsley asked looking concerned.

 

‘I will be,’ Harry breathed deeply but as he looked up, he saw a calculating look on Ginny’s face, ‘That’s what she was hoping, my heart would give out.’

 

‘Well it’s over now, she’s going to Azkaban, Ron will join her and maybe two other brothers as well. So head inside Harry, we’ll take it from here.’

 

‘Thanks Kingsley, Aaron,’ Harry nodded to the other two law enforcement squad men before he stepped into Ollivanders.

 

‘Seems all the Weasley family like to lie and have tempers. Do you realise that Harry and Hermione are not a couple, have never been a couple, they are best friends. Hermione knew Ginny lied and all of you refused to believe the truth, well, you’re paying for it now. Aaron, Harvey, Eric, take them away.’

 

‘Yes minister,’ Aaron said then the three men took the three Weasley’s back through the Leaky Cauldron ready to lock them up.

 

Harry sat at the back of Ollivanders taking slow deep breaths, ‘Easy Harry.’ Garrick said calmly.

 

‘I’m taking Harry to see a healer, just to make sure. Garrick did Harry tell you about Hermione’s wand?’

 

‘Yes, I’ve got one here for her to use until I have my new apprentice make her one. So Harry I need you well, off you go and get checked out.’

 

Harry nodded, then pushed himself to his feet, ‘Aaron said it was an unforgivable, it was too quick for me to see.’

 

Kingsley could see the question on Harry’s face, ‘It was the killing curse, I saw it through the window. Now no more, let me get you checked. Garrick, I’m sure Harry will be fine by tomorrow,’ Kingsley helped Harry out of the shop, through the Leaky Cauldron and to a deserted lane where they apparated to Hogwarts, ‘I figured Poppy already knows your problem, I sent my patronus after I finished talking to Aaron,’ Kingsley nodded towards the figure making their way down the long drive. When Filch opened the gates, Kingsley and Harry slowly made their way into the castle and up to the hospital wing, then Kingsley helped Harry onto a bed, ‘You’re very pale Harry.’

 

‘I’ll see to him minister,’ Poppy moved towards Harry and handed him a potion, then started to move her wand over Harry’s chest, ‘It’s beating rapidly, too fast actually. So for now you’re staying there until it’s regular, the potion will help but you need to rest. No more stress Harry, your heart can’t take it anymore.’

 

‘He was attacked by the Weasley’s, Ginny just missed him with the killing curse. Bill and Charlie were ready to use something, but I had an auror waiting to escort Harry through and two men from the magical law enforcement squad were in Diagon Alley waiting.’

 

‘Poppy explained what happened, which shocked me. I could not believe Ron would do that, now hearing what the others did, it’s so unbelievable.’

 

‘Hermione’s a mess Minerva, she won’t be able to see out of her left eye for a while,’ Kingsley stared down at Harry who was asleep, ‘I might head to Harry’s, tell her about this and that Harry is resting here. She’s bound to be nervous being alone.’

 

‘Use my floo Kingsley and I’ll let Harry use it later, it will be easier on him than apparating.’

 

‘I’ll keep you informed,’ Poppy said then went back to examining Harry.

 

Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace and noticed Hermione jumped and her hand went to her chest.

 

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you Hermione. There’s been an incident, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were waiting for Harry, but I had an auror with him. Ginny used the killing curse, it missed. After they were taken away, I took Harry to see Poppy, his not well at the moment, so she’s making him rest for a while,’ Kingsley pulled a wand out and held it out to Hermione, ‘Garrick said to use that until you get a new one.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘Harry’s okay though?’

 

‘Yes, his heart is racing right now, he needs to calm down and relax. Poppy gave him a potion but I think she put a sleeping draught into it as he felt straight to sleep.’

 

‘He stayed awake watching me last night, I kept waking up with bad dreams.’

 

‘Then he was just exhausted. How are you doing?’

 

‘I’m good, nervous, but okay. So you knew they were going to be there?’

 

‘Harry let me know what he overheard, so I had Aaron waiting in the lane way and two men from the magical enforcement squad near Ollivanders, I was inside watching.’

 

‘I can’t believe any of this Kingsley, she refused to tell the truth.’

 

‘I need it all explained, I know the picture that was taken of her, so there’s proof there, so I don’t get it. What else was she lying about?’

 

‘She came here to see Harry, wanted them to work it out. Harry said they could but their relationship would be casual from now on, seeing other people. He said he couldn’t trust her and until he did that was how it was going to be. Ginny accused Harry of not behind honest with her, when Harry asked how because he’s always been honest with her, she said he never told her about what happened to him as a kid. Harry lost it, he was so angry, told her to get out and when she didn’t, he grabbed her arm and pushed her through the enchantments before changing them. That wasn’t lying or not being honest, it was part of Harry’s life he wanted to forget, it was his private business, it didn’t concern her or anyone. I get why he never told anyone, now I do even more. She was just upset that Harry said he was going to keep seeing other woman. She couldn’t talk him into anything where she always has before, with her family, not Harry, no one can talk Harry into doing something he doesn’t want to do.’

 

Kingsley sighed, ‘Yes, I know, he’s one of the most stubborn man I’ve ever met. Anyway, I better get back to work, oh Minerva is going to let Harry floo, probably after he’s had some rest. If you need anything, just sent me your patronus.’

 

‘Thank you Kingsley, but I’m fine. Just make sure they can’t hurt Harry anymore.’

 

‘I will Hermione, now rest, I’ll talk to you later.’ Kingsley gave her a small smile then left, Hermione curled back up on the sofa, pulled the blanket around her and stared out the window at the tree’s gently blowing in the wind.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry arrived by floo into his living room and Hermione got up and hugged him.

 

‘I’m fine Hermione, I needed to rest, that’s all.’

 

‘Kingsley explained what happened. I just got the wand away before he stepped out.’ Hermione pulled the elder wand out of her pocket and handed it to Harry.

 

‘Okay, but how are you?’

 

‘I’m okay, but I got an owl from the Weasley’s,’ Hermione pointed to the letter.

 

‘What did they say?’

 

‘They want us to drop the charges and tell the truth. They don’t believe Ron or Ginny did anything or that Ginny lied. Their going to get a shock when they hear that Kingsley, two aurors and two men from the magical law enforcement saw Ginny use the killing curse.’

 

‘When they see the pictures of you and hear the evidence, they’ll have no choice. But let’s leave that for now and we’ll relax. I’m just going to shower, be right back,’ Harry kissed the side of Hermione’s head then went first into his office and put the wand back then went into his bathroom to shower. He didn’t want to worry Hermione, but he was still feeling weak and a little sick. Poppy told him that will happen, that he needed to really calm down. So he was hoping having a shower will help with that.

 

Over the next few days, Harry got stronger, he did go back to work with Garrick where he started to work on Hermione’s wand. Even though it would take a while, Harry was pleased that Garrick was going to let him begin with one for his friend. Hermione stayed at the house, but she knew she would be going to the ministry on Monday which was making her nervous. Harry had Andromeda turn up one day so Hermione could spend some time with Teddy, he hoped it would take her mind off everything.

 

Harry and Hermione were sitting outside on the sun beds when Kingsley, Andrew and Aaron stepped into the house.

 

‘Harry, Hermione, are you home?’ Kingsley called.

 

‘Out here Kingsley,’ Harry called back, then sat up, ‘Hi, is something going on?’

 

‘I need to speak with Hermione,’ Andrew said kindly.

 

Harry summoned the other chairs and everyone sat down, ‘Do you need to know something else?’ Hermione asked nervously as she squeezed Harry’s hand.

 

‘I know he’s lying, but I need to ask to make it official, sorry. Ron has said in his statement that you asked for sex, that you wanted it rough, is that true?’

 

‘No, it’s not, I kept telling him to stop.’ Hermione brushed tears from her face.

 

‘We know he’s lying Hermione, but to make it official Andrew had to ask.’ Kingsley said kindly.

 

‘He also said you weren’t a virgin that you’d been having sex with Harry, true or not?’

 

‘No, Harry and I have never had sex, we’re friends and I was a virgin,’ Hermione’s voice went up as her tears flowed faster.

 

‘I know, again I had to ask. The evidence I got from Healer Pomfrey confirms you were a virgin and the scaring he caused was from forced sex. Your face is enough evidence to prove you were assaulted, your wrist also prove you were restrained. I’ve compiled everything, from you, from him, from the evidence and presented it to the Wizengamot. The trial is set for next Monday in court room one. I spoke with your new boss, she said if you need another week to take it. Now, the Wizengamot have approved for you to be in the other room, you can have one person stay with you at the time, but they cannot speak or make a sound, I need to know who that will be if anyone.’

 

‘Me, I’ll be with Hermione.’

 

‘We thought you would say that, but I had to ask. You will be questioned, the thing is, they will want you in the main court room to question you. So is there anyone else that you would want to stay with you Hermione?’

 

‘Um, yes, Susan Bones, she’s one of my best friends.’

 

‘Bones, did she have a relative named Amelia?’

 

‘That was her aunt,’ Harry said, then turned to Hermione, ‘Because I was the first person to see you after, it might be best for me to stay in the courtroom, Susan will stay with you.’

 

‘Yes she will, I’ll send her an owl.’

 

‘I’ll do that Miss Granger, it needs to be official anyway.’

 

‘Hermione, call me Hermione.’

 

‘Alright, but I will have to call you Miss Granger in court. Now one more thing, Arthur Weasley has spoken with a friend who is going to be representing Ron, meaning he’s going to be asking you questions. He could try to make you angry, upset, try to get you to say something you don’t mean, that could hurt your case and help Ron’s.’

 

‘Hermione doesn’t say anything she doesn’t mean and not a lot makes her angry,’ Harry squeezed her hand, ‘If Hermione says anything, it’s what she means to say,’ Harry smirked at her, ‘Like calling me a bloody idiot, that I’m rash, impulsive and I had dragon dung for brains.’

 

‘Well, you deserved it Harry, but that was only two friends having a go at each other. I never meant it, it was just for fun.’

 

‘Okay, well try not to say things like that in court, only the facts. You have nothing to worry about, the evidence speaks for itself, it can’t be denied.’

 

‘Just out of curiosity, but Monday seems to be a bit fast, how did you work that out?’ Harry asked.

 

‘I wanted Hermione’s face to still show her injuries, so I pushed to have it done quickly, since there aren’t not a lot of trials going on at the moment, they agreed.’

 

‘Actually, that’s smart,’ Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand again, ‘What about Ginny, Bill and Charlie?’

 

‘That will be held the following week. Now as I saw what happened, also Aaron, Harvey and Eric, there shouldn’t be any problems with her trial. The two Weasley boys never did anything even though we know they wanted to, we can’t prove it and they are denying everything. They both said they were just there to protect their sister because they believed Harry was going to hex her. Now I have the letter that you sent me Harry, so I will be presenting that to the Wizengamot as well. They technically never said they were going to do anything, so what we believe is they will get off but with a warning, stating they can’t approach you or speak with you. If they need a wand, then this is what I think will happen, they will need to send a request through the auror office so you will be notified so you can either leave for them to go in or have an auror with you at the time. That’s one of the requests I’m putting in, just as an extra precaution. If you allow it Harry, I’m putting in a request to have Poppy fill out a patient condition form to show the Wizengamot, that should show them why I’m putting that request in, to keep you from having a heart attack.’ Kingsley said.

 

‘I don’t mind, anything so I can finally have a calm life.’

 

‘Just sign this and I’ll send it to Poppy,’ Kingsley handed Harry a form, he summoned a quill and ink, signed the patient permission form, than handed it back to Kingsley. The five of them talked about what could happen in court on Monday and Harry just hoped Hermione would be okay.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was sitting in the living room waiting for Hermione to come down. Neville and Susan were sitting with him. When she stepped into the living room Harry took her hand.

 

‘Are you ready?’

 

‘Yes, I want this over with.’

 

‘Blimey Hermione, is that what Ron did?’ Neville asked as he stared at her face.

 

‘Yes, it doesn’t hurt anymore unless I bump them.’

 

‘I think I understand why Harry is angry, I’m angry,’ Neville gave Hermione a kind smile.

 

‘We need to go,’ Harry kept his arm around Hermione and the four friends left the house and apparated to the visitors entrance at the ministry.

 

Harry and Neville hugged Hermione before she steps into the room with Susan and Aaron. Harry and Neville join their other friends who had all turned up to support Hermione, then stepped into the courtroom and instantly got glared at by Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Bill Weasley, but George and Percy sat there not staring at anyone. Harry and his friends ignored the Weasley’s and sat down, Harry next to Minerva who took his hand, Poppy Pomfrey on her other side.

 

‘Are you up for this, we don’t want it to stress you too much Harry?’ Minerva whispered.

 

‘I’m fine, I want to be here for Hermione, but I’m glad you came.’

 

‘Quiet please,’ the head of the Wizengamot called, ‘The case of Miss Hermione Jean Granger against Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley is now in session, bring the prisoner in.’

 

Two aurors both holding Ron’s shackled arms brings Ron in, ‘You caused this, you bastard,’ Ron shouts as he glares at Harry.

 

‘If you say another word Mr. Weasley you will have a silencing charm placed around you.’

 

The aurors place Ron in the seat, he had the seat restraints placed on his wrists, then took he’s shackles off.

 

‘Auror Laughton, you may start.’

 

‘First I would like to show pictures of Miss Hermione Granger injuries. I took these pictures within the hour after her attack.’

 

‘Alleged attack,’ a man called.

 

‘Alleged attack,’ Andrew said, then flicked his wand and large photos of Hermione’s face and wrists filled the room to loud gasps from everyone but the Weasley’s, ‘As you can see by these pictures that Miss Granger sustained numerous injuries. She states that Mr. Weasley grabbed her arm, forced her into some bushes, they argued, then Mr. Weasley punched her in the face, the first blow hit her lip, there was enough force to knock her onto her back and her wand flew out of her jacket. As she went to reach for her wand so she could protect herself, Mr. Weasley stepped on it,’ Andrew placed the broken wand onto a table after showing the Wizengamot, ‘I took soil samples from the wand and from Mr. Weasley’s shoe, they matched. He proceeded to sit across Miss Granger, grabbed both her wrists in one hand, then hit her again, that is the bruise to her cheek. He then accused Miss Granger of having a sexual relationship with Mr. Harry Potter, we have proof that never occurred. Miss Granger kept yelling at Mr. Weasley to stop and tried to get him to realise that nothing ever happened between her and Mr. Potter. He never stopped, he ended up ripping her underwear off then he sexually assaulted her, when he was finished, he hit her again which is the injury to her eye. This is a report from Healer Pomfrey who is present and who examined Miss Granger that afternoon. She states that her hymen was torn violently and there was vaginal blood all over Miss Grangers legs and naturally, inside her vagina. She also states that severe bruising and scaring was present, her professional opinion was that the man who had assaulted Miss Granger was forceful and very rough, her words sir,’ Andrew handed the head of the Wizengamot the folder.

 

‘When were you contacted by Miss Granger?’ the head of the Wizengamot asked.

 

‘I wasn’t, Mr. Potter contacted the minister, he contacted me. We went together to Mr. Potter’s residence and spoke with Miss Granger. While I was taking the statement from Miss Granger, the minister contacted Healer Pomfrey. After the statement I took these pictures before Healer Pomfrey examined Miss Granger.’

 

‘Miss Granger alleges that it was Mr. Weasley that attacked her, how can you prove it was him and not Mr. Potter. From what I’ve heard Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had a very big argument a few weeks before,’ the man on the other side of the courtroom said.

 

Andrew turned to Harry, ‘Where were you that afternoon Mr. Potter?’

 

‘After working with Garrick Ollivander, that was until three o’clock, then I went to visit my godson at Andromeda’s Tonks home. I arrived home at five twenty that afternoon.’

 

‘What did you find when you arrived at your home?’

 

‘Hermione was sitting at the dining table. When I went over to her to say hello, I saw her face, she explained what happened.’

 

‘I thought I’d get that out of the way, but here is another report from Healer Pomfrey that the samples she took from Miss Granger and the samples I took from Mr. Weasley, match,’ Andrew handed another file to the head of the Wizengamot, ‘It was Mr. Weasley’s semen that was collected from inside Miss Granger.’

 

‘How do you know it wasn’t consensual, Mr. Weasley states it was and that it was Miss Granger that instigated it,’ the man said.

 

The head of the Wizengamot flicked his wand and Hermione’s face appeared before them, all Harry’s friends gasped at the sight of her.

 

‘Miss Granger, can you tell us for the record who assaulted and raped you?’ Andrew asked kindly.

 

‘Ron Weasley,’ Hermione said softly, then wiped a tear from her face.

 

‘Was the sex consensual?’

 

‘No, I kept telling him to stop.’

 

‘What did you do after the attack?’

 

‘When he left, I went to my parent’s home where I packed my belongings. Being muggles there is no type of magical protection around their home. So I left and went to my friend’s home, Harry Potter’s home, one because he is my friend and two it has magical protection around the property.’

 

‘How long were you there before Mr. Potter arrived home?’

 

‘About fifteen minutes. Harry’s house elf Kreacher made me some tea and it was still warm when Harry arrived home.’

 

‘For the record, have you had any type of relationship with Mr. Harry Potter?’

 

‘Yes, a friendship, but that’s all.’

 

‘From what I’ve found out you seem to like to kiss and hug Mr. Potter, that seems to go too far for just friends don’t you think Miss Granger,’ the man said.

 

‘I always kiss my friends on the cheek, I kiss Harry on the cheek, I have never kissed him anywhere else, sorry, yes I have, on his head, his forehead. As for hugging, Harry told me that I was the first person to ever hug him, he said it felt nice to be hugged, that was when we were twelve. From then on I always hugged Harry, but only as a friend, that’s all we are, best friends.’

 

‘Mr. Potter, isn’t it a bit strange that your best friend is a woman?’

 

‘No, I seem to have more female friends than male friends. All the ones sitting around me are my friends, close friends, but Hermione is my closest friend. She is the one person that has always supported me, trusted me and believed in me. She knows I won’t lie, so if I say something, she knows it’s the truth.’

 

‘Do you see Miss Granger as a woman or just a friend?’ the man asked.

 

‘Naturally I see her as a woman, a beautiful and caring woman, but we are only friends, we have been since we were eleven years old.’

 

‘Have you ever had any thoughts of a sexual relationship with Miss Granger?’

 

‘No, never, I have never thought of Hermione in that way, she’s a friend, that’s all.’

 

‘Miss Granger, have you ever had thoughts of Mr. Potter as a sexual partner?’

 

‘No, we’re friends, that’s all.’

 

‘I have no more questions for either Mr. Potter or Miss Granger.’ the man said.

 

‘I don’t think there are any more questions for Miss Granger or Mr. Potter, he has given his statement, we have Miss Grangers statement on who assaulted her and have proof from Healer Pomfrey that supports Miss Grangers statement,’ the head of the Wizengamot said, ‘We find Ronald Bilius Weasley guilty of assault and rape of miss Hermione granger, you are hereby sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban. Aurors, do your duty and take the prison to Azkaban.’

 

Harry sighed in relief as he stared around at his friends who all nodded. Minerva squeezed his hand, Harry knew she was relieved as well. But all of them noticed that the Weasley’s still looked angry and mainly towards Harry. It seems no matter what, they would not believe anyone that wasn’t a member of the family.

 


	20. Chapter 20

As Harry, Minerva, Poppy and all Harry’s friends left the court room with Kingsley and Andrew, they heard Molly yelling at the man, she was saying he didn’t do anything to help. The man kept saying they had proof that it was Ron, which meant he’d been lied to. He ended up walking away from the Weasley’s looking upset and frustrated. Aaron walked up to the group with Hermione and Susan.

 

‘Aaron, Andrew, you escort Hermione, Harry and their friends to Harry’s place please. Harry I will talk to you later,’ Kingsley said but kept his body between them and the Weasley’s.

 

‘Okay Kingsley, Minerva are you coming back for a while?’ Harry shrugs but has a sheepish smile on his face.

 

‘Poppy and I are both coming to your place, so why don’t we get out of here and have some lunch?’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry said softly then nods to Neville who puts his arm around Hermione, Harry had that worked out earlier, he thought it would look better than Harry always holding her, Minerva put her arm through Harry’s then the group left to more glares and snide comments from the Weasley’s, the aurors keeping themselves between the Weasley’s and the group around Hermione and Harry.

 

Harry handed his other friends a note then they all walked inside. ‘Harry, I will probably need to speak with you on Friday. If it’s alright, I’ll come here after work?’ Aaron asked.

 

‘Yes, that’s fine, thanks,’ Harry shook his hand and Andrews, ‘Thank you, you were good.’

 

‘It’s my job Harry, but the evidence spoke for itself. Now why don’t all of you relax,’ Andrew gave them a smile before Hermione hugged him.

 

‘She’s a hugger,’ Neville said as he grins.

 

‘Yes, so it seems,’ Andrew smiles.

 

‘Thank you,’ Hermione said softly.

 

‘You’re welcome Hermione, your safe now,’ he smiles then leaves with Aaron.

 

‘Come on, let’s make ourselves comfortable and I’ll get Kreacher to make us all lunch.’

 

‘No so fast Mr. Potter, I need to examine you,’ Poppy said sternly.

 

‘Why did I know you were going to say that Madame Pomfrey. Okay, Hermione could you ask Kreacher to prepare lunch, I’ll be right back.’

 

Everyone watched as Harry left with the healer, Hermione heading into the kitchen, while they all sat down.

 

‘How is Harry’s heart?’ Susan asked.

 

‘Not good and all this stress isn’t helping. He’s been trying not to show that anything is wrong in front of Hermione.’

 

‘I know he is, but I can see it,’ Hermione said then sat down, ‘They still believed he didn’t do it, or do anything wrong.’

 

‘It seems the Weasley family only believe the family, not anyone else. But I can’t believe this of Ron or what he said, or that man said for him,’ Seamus said.

 

‘It all started because of Ginny, she lied, they believe her. Then she has a go at Harry about honesty, brings up his past, then lies again. But she tried to use the killing curse on him.’

 

‘What?’ Neville yelled then glanced at Minerva, ‘Sorry, but I never heard about that.’

 

‘None of us did, just that he was attacked,’ Parvati said.

 

‘Ginny, Bill and Charlie were waiting just inside Diagon Alley. But Harry knew they were going to be there, so he sent a letter to Kingsley who had Aaron waiting for him to escort Harry through. The moment the wall opened up, Ginny sent the curse, but Aaron and Harry had their wands on Bill and Charlie, there were also two men from the magical law enforcement squad there, Kingsley was inside Ollivanders with Andrew. Ginny’s trial is next week.’

 

‘The use of an unforgivable usually gets you a life in Azkaban,’ Hannah said softly.

 

‘Yes it does and if I know Kingsley, he will be pushing for that. Ginny is an adult and knew exactly what she was doing,’ Minerva said, then saw Poppy and Harry step into the room, ‘So Poppy, how is he?’

 

‘I had to give him another potion to get his heartbeat regular. If this keeps going on, he will have a heart attack.’

 

‘Hopefully by next week it will be over, but that’s what Ginny planned. I saw it on her face, she was hoping I’d be so stressed my heart would give out.’

 

‘So apart from trying to kill you with the curse, she also wanted you to die from a heart attack?’ Seamus asked.

 

‘Yeah, she did.’

 

‘Hermione said she started all this because she lied, can you tell us what happened?’ Neville asked.

 

‘First it started because of the ball. I said I wasn’t going, I did not want to remember, not any of it. The morning after I saw the picture of Ginny and Dean, but she kept saying that it was just a friendly date, Dean was her friend, that’s all. I had this woman here the night before, she left that morning. I figured if Ginny was going to date some other bloke, I’ll date other woman, I never actually planned it though, this woman picked me up, so I thought why not. Hermione kept saying I shouldn’t have done it, that Ginny went with Dean as a friend, so I showed her the picture of Dean and Ginny snogging and a bloody serious snog as well.’

 

‘I realise Ginny lied to me, so I went to the Burrow and they were all angry and upset at Harry. So I told them about the picture and that Ginny lied, they still refused to believe me, even with proof, so I left.’

 

‘It took her three weeks before she came here, kept asking us to forget it and start again. I said no, until I could learn to trust her again, we were going to have a casual relationship, I had seen a few other women during that time. Finally she said I wasn’t honest with her and brought up my past, that was it for me, I made her leave and changed my enchantments.’

 

‘I broke up with Ron because he accused me of sleeping with Harry even before they broke up.’

 

‘Um Harry, Dean told me he did hope they were get back together. But the next day, I asked about that picture, he said Ginny instigated that kiss,’ Seamus said cautiously.

 

‘Again she lied, she told me, Hermione and her family that Dean started it.’

 

‘After today, I don’t think it matters, the Weasley family will support each other even when there in the wrong. Look at the way they were about Hermione, it was like she was in the wrong, that she asked for it and Ron did nothing wrong,’ Padma said.

 

‘They have always been close, but they have even surprised me with how far they were willing to go and are still sticking up for each other and not what is right.’ Minerva said.

 

‘I know Ron’s part is mainly due to being jealous of Harry. The night of the ball, he said it, all of us helped stop the war, but everyone only wanted to see Harry like he did it all alone,’ Hermione said sadly.

 

‘We all know that, yeah, we helped, but it was Harry that killed him. If he was still here we’d still be at war.’

 

‘Master Harry, lunch is ready.’

 

‘Thanks Kreacher, come on everyone, let’s eat.’

 

Harry led Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Minerva and Poppy into the dining room where they all sat as Kreacher put food and drinks on the table. Even though they were all still upset about what happened to Hermione, the friends all talked and realised how good it felt to be able to sit down together without any danger, the first time they had been able to do that.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

The morning of Ginny Weasley’s trial arrived, Hermione wanted to be with Harry, so her new boss said she could start right after. Andrew arrived at Harry’s home to escort him to the courtroom, they didn’t think anyone would do anything to Harry, but they weren’t taking any chances.

 

Again, all Harry’s friends were there to support him, Minerva and Poppy were also present, Minerva since she cared about Harry and wanted to be there for him, Poppy to make sure Harry didn’t get too stressed.

 

The group all entered the courtroom, again to glares from the Weasley’s apart from George and Percy who nodded towards Harry. But like before, the group around Harry ignored the glaring Weasley’s and sat down together.

 

‘The case of Mr. Harry James Potter against Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley is now in session, aurors bring in the prisoner.’

 

Two aurors like before brought in Ginny who was shackled. They placed her in the seat and restrained her wrists.

 

‘Auror Carter, you may start.’

 

‘If it pleases the Wizengamot, I would like to start,’ Kingsley said as he stood up.

 

‘Of course minister, go ahead.’

 

‘The morning of the incident we are here about today, I received a letter from Harry Potter, I would like to read it out if I may?’ Kingsley held up the letter.

 

‘Go ahead.’

 

Kingsley nodded, ‘Dear Kingsley, I heard my chime that told me someone was outside my property, so using a spell I was able to see through my wards. Bill, Charlie and Ginny Weasley were there. I sent my patronus to tell them that they couldn’t get in, that Ron deserved everything he got, Hermione was a mess, covered in bruises from what Ron did to her. I waited until my patronus disappeared then stood to listen. Bill said they were going to head to Diagon Alley to wait for me to go to work. You mentioned men from the law enforcement squad being at Diagon Alley, I was wondering if you did that or could do that. Sorry to keep badgering you all the time about this, but I have no choice, your friend, Harry,’ Kingsley looked up, ‘After receiving this I organised for Aaron Carter the auror to meet Mr. Potter and escort him through. I had already organised to have two men from the law enforcement squad keep an eye on Harry while he was at work in Ollivanders.’

 

‘Thank you for that statement minister. Mr. Carter.’

 

‘Mr. Potter arrived at ten minutes to nine, we spoke for a minute then walked into the Leaky Cauldron and through to the archway, I tapped the bricks, which meant I had my wand in my hand, Mr. Potter did not. The moment it opened the jet of green light from the killing curse sent by Miss Weasley just missed Mr. Potter left shoulder, I stunned Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter quickly pulled his wand and we both pointed ours at Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley who had their wands in their hands, I nodded to the men from the law enforcement squad, they took the wands from the two Weasley men and the one that Miss Weasley dropped when I stunned her.’

 

‘Mr. Potter, did you think they would be waiting for you?’

 

‘I wasn’t sure even though they said they were going to, but I didn’t think they would do anything, that’s why I never had my wand in my hand.’

 

‘Did you ever think that Miss Weasley would use an unforgivable on you?’

 

‘No, I didn’t, so it took me by surprise.’

 

‘Miss Weasley, why did you use the killing curse on Mr. Potter that morning?’

 

‘I didn’t, he’s lying,’ Ginny said defiantly and calmly, she sat there like she did nothing wrong.

 

‘I have statements here from minister Shacklebolt, auror Andrew Laughton, Harvey Skieth, Eric Drummond who are the two men from the magical law enforcement squad and my own statement stating that we all saw Miss Weasley aim the killing curse at Mr. Potter,’ Aaron handed a file to the head of the Wizengamot.

 

‘Just for the record, Mr. Potter, did you know Miss Weasley was angry with you?’

 

‘Yes, she was. We had a big fight at my house a couple of weeks before, I’m not sure of the date though. After making her leave, I redid my enchantments around my property so she couldn’t get back in.’

 

‘It is well known that the use of an unforgivable whether it was the killing curse, the imperius curse or the cruciatus curse is illegal. Miss Weasley, did you know that use of the killing curse is illegal?’

 

‘No, I saw it used a lot the night of the fighting, I just thought it was the best curse to use…’ Ginny quickly slammed her mouth shut.

 

‘So you admit to using the killing curse on Mr. Potter?’ Aaron said but everyone saw his mouth turn up slightly.

 

‘No, I don’t, you confused me.’

 

‘I don’t see how, it was a straight forward question Miss Weasley. Do you know or what is your opinion on what your two older brothers were going to do since they had their wands in their hands?’

 

‘They like to make sure I’m safe, they have always been protective of me. I told them that Harry threatened to hex me, so they wanted to make sure I was safe.’

 

‘Tell us exactly what Mr. Potter said Miss Weasley?’

 

‘I don’t remember what he said, something like you’ll get yours, I know a lot of good hexes. If I can kill Voldemort imagine what I could do to you, and we all know he has a temper.’

 

‘Mr. Potter, did you ever threaten to hex Miss Weasley?’

 

‘No, not once.’

 

‘I would like to speak on Mr. Potter’s behave,’ Minerva McGonagall said as she stood up.

 

‘Of course, please state your name for the official record.’

 

‘Miss Minerva Annabelle McGonagall.’

 

‘Very well, go ahead Miss McGonagall.’

 

‘Even though I have known Harry Potter for many years, it was as one of his teachers. With his life, with Voldemort, yes Mr. Potter got angry, but it was down to the fact he felt Voldemorts anger. Ever since the battle of Hogwarts Harry hardly ever gets angry, usually only when something painful happens to his friends, or what was told to the Daily Prophet about his childhood and his heart condition. A few days after the death of Voldemort Harry came to speak with me, he wanted to thank me for all my help and my support. After that first day we spoke often and became very close, so close that I have come to think of Harry like a grandson. I even threatened to ground him if he kept drinking too much. Harry confides in me with things he felt he could never tell anyone else. His reason was he had come to think of me as a parental figure. I was the one that disciplined him as a student at Hogwarts, I would give him detention or award him points when he deserved them. That is our aim at Hogwarts, to be like parents to all the students while they live at the castle. Even with Harry’s very hard and painful life, he has a natural caring and calm nature, he is naturally protective of the people he cares about. Harry once told me he would rather talk calmly to sort out any situation, he does not like yelling, he does not like to fight, he just happens to be very good at fighting, something he does not want to use unless he has no choice. Harry is not an angry person, he does not have a temper, but like anyone, people can be pushed too far but with Harry it needs to be something serious to be pushed to anger,’ Minerva smiled down at Harry before sitting down then taking his hand again.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Harry started panting heavily, Poppy instantly went to Harry and performed her healing charms before giving him a potion.

 

‘Does Mr. Potter need to go to the hospital Healer Pomfrey?’

 

‘No, I gave him his potion, he is fine right now.’

 

‘I would like to speak on Mr. Potter’s behalf,’ Neville said as he stood up.

 

‘Very well, state your name for the official record.’

 

‘Mr. Neville Arnold Longbottom.’

 

‘Go ahead Mr. Longbottom.’

 

‘What Professor McGonagall said is true, Harry is a very calm person. Sometimes he amazed me at how he could stay calm when he had Voldemort trying to kill him all the time. A few times I saw Harry and Ginny together, that was when they dated as students in our sixth year, when Ginny wanted Harry to do something and he wouldn’t Ginny would lose her temper and start yelling at Harry. One time I witnessed her pointing her wand at Harry, Harry just stood there trying to calm her down, but she sent a hex at Harry, I don’t know what the hex was, but it missed. Harry turned and walked away, he didn’t even look angry, just walked into the castle and back to Gryffindor tower. Now I was friends with Ginny before I heard about this. But hearing from Harry what had taken place made me believe him because Harry doesn’t lie, yet Ginny had lied to me, a few times over the years. Harry is an honourable man and one of the best people I know,’ Neville nodded then sat down, Harry smiled over at him and mouthed the words thanks.

 

After Neville, Hermione, Seamus, then Cho, Parvati, Padma and Luna all got up and told the Wizengamot what type of person Harry was, but they also spoke about Ginny’s temper and how it would go off whenever she never got her way. All the friends that spoke about Harry got glares from most of the Weasley’s, but they didn’t care, they supported Harry especially since they knew he never did anything wrong where Ginny tried to kill Harry.

 

‘After receiving all those testimonials from Mr. Potter’s friends, from Miss McGonagall, after receiving statements from Mr. Potter, two aurors and a former auror who all took an oath to always tell the truth, that oath is magically sealed, which means they can never lie. I also have the statements from the two men from the law enforcement squad. I don’t really think there is anything else to say except Miss Ginevra Weasley, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban for using an unforgivable, aurors take the prisoner away.’

 

‘No, no, mum, dad, make him tell the truth, I didn’t do it, he’s lying,’ Ginny yelled as she struggled with the aurors.

 

Arthur, Molly, Charlie and Bill but not George and Percy all pulled their wands and aimed them at Harry, Aaron, Kingsley and all Harry’s friends had their wands pointed at the Weasley’s, but Minerva stood in front of Harry along with Poppy.

 

‘You will all be arrested and placed in holding cells until we can organise your trials for threatening to curse Mr. Potter, again while he was unarmed,’ the head of the Wizengamot moved his wand and every Weasley that had their wands pointed at Harry, flew out of their hand and to him. He placed them on the desk, then pointed his wand again and petrified the Weasley’s. ‘Is there anything else before we call it a day?’

 

‘Even though what just happened might change, I have a request here that I wish to present. Healer Pomfrey has with permission from Mr Potter has given you his health records. The request I wish you to pass is that no Weasley can ever talk or even approach Mr. Potter, for his health,’ Kingsley placed another file on the desk of the Wizengamot.

 

‘That is easily granted. Since he is training to be a wand maker, I suggest that any Weasley that requires a wand put a request in with the aurors office, then an auror can be present while the Weasley in question enters the wand shop. If any Weasley approaches Mr. Potter in any way, they will automatically be sent to Azkaban for five years. I see two that did not threaten Mr. Potter nor did they glare at him like the others, so those two will be exempt from the Azkaban rule unless they prove to be a danger to Mr. Potter. If they wish to say anything to Mr. Potter they will have to put that request in with the aurors as well,’ the head of the Wizengamot moved his wand over the file which magically sealed his orders. ‘Case dismissed, if the aurors can take care of those Weasley’s, the rest of you can leave.’

 

Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet and faced his friends, ‘Thank you, all of you.’

 

‘She still denied it, even with all the evidence,’ Neville said, ‘I knew she was stubborn and had a temper, but the way she was even surprised me.’

 

Kingsley and Minerva saw George and Percy standing not far from them and staring at them, Kingsley quietly spoke with Harry.

 

‘It’s fine George, Percy, none of us can believe this.’

 

‘We know Harry and we’re sorry for what the rest have been saying and doing. But Ginny, well, that doesn’t surprise us. Everyone always gave into her, everyone except Fred, Percy and me, but she even surprised us. She still kept saying it was all you and Hermione because you two were shagging.’ George said sadly.

 

‘She said that it was your way to be part of our family but have Hermione at the same time. George and I knew it wasn’t true, none of it. One thing though Hermione, I never thought you and Ron were suited, nor Harry and Ginny. What all of you said about Harry is true, he is a calm person, Ginny isn’t. Hermione is smart and logical, she takes her time and she doesn’t have a temper, Ron on the other hand is the exact opposite. So from George and I, we’re sorry for what our brother did to you Hermione, that is something we can never forgive him for. You know Hermione, even though we all know the truth, you and Harry are friends, but you two are more suited to each other than Ginny and Ron, others as well, you are both very similar people. Maybe it’s something to think about in the future,’ Percy gave them a small smile then George did before leaving the courtroom.

 

‘I always thought Harry and Hermione would make beautiful, smart and courageous babies together,’ Luna said in her dreamily sing song voice making Harry blush, Hermione’s eyes widen and all their friends laugh.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

‘Why don’t you all come back to my place, we can have lunch?’ Harry suggests.

 

‘Are you sure you’re up for it Harry, you’re still a little pale?’ Neville asks.

 

‘I’m fine, Madame Pomfrey’s potions might not taste very nice but they do help.’

 

All the young people chuckled softly as Madame Pomfrey scowls at Harry. ‘Even though I wish I could lock him in my hospital, he’s fine as long as he stays calm and relaxes. Harry do what you’re told, no stress or I will lock you up.’

 

Harry smiles, ‘I will Madame Pomfrey, thank you,’ Harry waits for her to leave then turns to Aaron, ‘Thanks, you were good, like I thought you would be.’

 

‘You’re welcome Harry, hopefully now it’s all over. If the others try anything, they will instantly go to Azkaban, so I don’t think they will,’ Aaron holds out his hand and shakes Harry, but then all Harry’s friends shake the aurors hand before he leaves the courtroom.

 

‘I have to start work Harry, so I’ll see you after work,’ Hermione hugs him then turns to everyone else, ‘Makes sure he eats and rests, do let him get angry or excited about anything?’

 

‘Yes mother,’ Neville said cheekily making everyone laugh.

 

Hermione scowls, ‘Just do what I say,’ she smiles then leaves the courtroom.

 

‘I’m going back to work Harry, but depending on the trial next week, if they are released I’ll keep Harvey and Eric in Diagon Alley. So do what mother Granger tells you and hopefully you can finally heal,’ Kingsley shakes Harry’s hand, then everyone else before he leaves the courtroom.

 

‘Normally I would come back with you Harry, but I should get back to Hogwarts. I know Neville and everyone here will keep an eye on you or they can let me know and then you have to put up with me,’ Minerva grins then hugs Harry, ‘Rest.’

 

‘I will Minerva, thank you, for everything, but for you words as well, they meant a lot to me.’

 

‘Stating the truth and the facts,’ Minerva gently touches Harry’s cheek before she leaves the courtroom.

 

‘Come on Potter, time to get you home and comfy on your sofa,’ Cho said giving him a cheeky smile.

 

‘Oh another one that’s going to play mother. But you know what Cho, even though we were never suited, I wish I stayed with you and never hooked up with Ginny. At least you’re a very calm person without a temper.’

 

‘Yes I am, but we are good friends Harry, so let your friends take care of you for a while,’ Cho hooks her arm through Harry’s, Luna does to Harry’s other arm and they lead him out of the courtroom with the others following. Reporters stopped them, so Harry and his friends explained what happened, Harry answering some extra questions before the group stood for a few pictures then smiled and left the ministry heading straight for Harry’s house.

 

‘Master Harry and his friends, would you all like some lunch?’ Kreacher asked.

 

‘That would be good Kreacher, thank you,’ Harry said and went to move into the kitchen but Cho and Luna stopped him, ‘Alright, I’ll just use the bathroom and be right back. If any of you need to, the other bedrooms have bathrooms as well, first two rooms on the left,’ Harry smiled then headed to his bedroom and straight into his bathroom, ‘It’s over, blimey, I can’t believe them, I lived there, stayed with the Weasley’s, but the way they acted it was like they could never do anything wrong, but everyone else could. I never knew them at all, not even Ron,’ Harry shook his head, ‘No, no more, I do need to relax,’ Harry finished what he needed then joined his friends where they all pointed to the sofa that no one was sitting on. Harry knew what they meant so he lay down, then Luna covered him with a blanket making him chuckle, ‘I’m okay you know.’

 

‘We’re going to make sure you are, I do not want to get on Hermione’s bad side or have Professor McGonagall have a go at me, she’s scary,’ Neville said but the others all agreed.

 

‘Minerva can be very caring, I’ve been finding that out ever since that night.’

 

‘So you really talk to her about things?’ Cho asked.

 

‘Yes, everything, because after that night I realised I did need someone to talk to, someone like a parent. I did speak with Mr. Weasley a few times, but when I needed advice on Ginny, I knew I couldn’t talk to him. See, she kept asking for sex, I said no.’

 

‘You said no,’ Seamus said looking surprised.

 

‘I didn’t want us to rush into anything, I wanted to make sure we were going to be okay before we committed like that. I eventually thought okay, we could have a future together, but I wasn’t interested in marriage, I don’t want kids. She was angry and really had a go at me. But look at who I am, the threats I’ve had, if I had kids they could be in danger. Gawain Robards always lets Kingsley know about anything that concerns me. Finally they think the threats weren’t real, it was just supporters mouthing off. So I thought okay, maybe Ginny and I could marry and have kids, but I was cautious after the ball and I knew I needed time, I had to learn to trust her again. So I spoke with Minerva about a few things, one was my parents and Sirius’ money and belongings. If Ginny could go off with Dean just because I didn’t want to go to the ball, what might she do if we had a fight after we were married. So Minerva told me about prenuptial forms, like a contract. Once it’s signed it would mean Ginny couldn’t ask for anything else, only what I put down. I had those papers drawn up but I never told her because we were still fighting, then what happened to Hermione, then Ginny, not going to happen now.’

 

‘So you were thinking that seriously about her?’ Neville asked.

 

‘Yeah, I was, I never saw this other side of her or any of the Weasley’s. So it’s actually lucky I found out before my feelings for her grew, it wasn’t love, but I could feel it was leading to that. But Seamus, have you spoken with Dean?’

 

‘Yep, he had no idea that you were still with Ginny when she asked him to go to the ball with her. I explained to him after because I hadn’t spoken to any of you, so I wasn’t sure what was going on. After we came here before, I spoke with Dean again and he was pissed, he realised she used him to make you jealous. We all spoke, we all realised Ginny was going to try anything she could to get what she wanted, to get you to do what she wanted. There’s one thing that Dean only told me a few days ago.’

 

‘It’s over with us and I want nothing to do with her anymore, I’m sorry Dean got caught up in all this. So just tell me.’

 

‘Ginny asked Dean if they could go for a walk after the ball, they did, like I told you, Dean had been hoping they could get back together. Well,’ Seamus glanced at everyone then back at Harry, ‘she told him she wanted them to be together, but she also wanted sex, they did. But there was something else.’

 

‘It’s fine Seamus, just tell me.’

 

‘She wasn’t a virgin, but Dean said the things she did showed she had a lot of experience, especially how to please men, if you get my meaning?’

 

‘I do, so it seems she’s been having sex with someone and for a while by the sound of it. I don’t really care anymore, but I do wonder who it was or maybe it was more than one. Now I’m glad I didn’t lose my virginity to her,’ Harry shrugged, but all his friends burst out laughing making Harry laugh because after everything that had happened, Harry saying that was just so unexpected. But Harry laughed because it also made him relax for the first time in weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of incest in this chapter

Neville refused to leave Harry until Hermione arrived home, so the moment she did, Neville hugged her then Harry before leaving. Hermione sat beside Harry who had taken the blanket off and sat up.

 

‘Who made you lie down and be covered?’

 

‘All of them because they didn’t want to get on the wrong side of you or Minerva’s,’ Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

 

‘Good, I’m glad they realised I was serious and you finally realised that you needed to rest and calm down, do nothing strenuous. You have to start thinking about your health Harry, because it is serious.’

 

‘I know, because when I did lay down, I felt how tired I was, how tired my heart was. It’s just hard because my life has always been hectic and stressful, it’s going to take me a while to remember I don’t have that life and I can’t anymore.’

 

‘I know, but you have to remember Harry, I don’t want to lose you.’

 

‘You won’t, so tell me how your first day was?’

 

‘Great, it’s exactly the type of job I want and everyone is friendly. Naturally I got asked about you, everyone knows we’re friends. I told them Harry Potter is a nice young man, very confident, his caring and sometimes is a bit overprotective, but the best person you could ever meet.’

 

‘Oh, thanks Hermione,’ Harry smiled shyly then kissed her cheek, ‘I have some news and hearing it didn’t even upset me.’

 

‘About him or her?’

 

‘Her, Seamus spoke with Dean, he was really upset because he realised she used him to make me jealous. But Dean told Seamus that Ginny wanted to go for a walk, this was after the ball, so they did. Ginny told him she wanted them together and she wanted sex, so they had sex, but Hermione, Ginny wasn’t a virgin and going on what Dean told Seamus, she’s used her mouth a lot on some bloke or blokes. He said she knew how to please men.’

 

‘It’s not anyone we know then because apart from Dean, no one ever took an interest in her, mainly because everyone knew she liked you.’

 

‘I don’t really care Hermione, yeah it still hurts a bit to know what she had been doing behind my back and who knows how long. I only did because I felt cheated on and wasn’t going to take being treated like that. I don’t get why she wanted me when she was obviously seeing someone else.’

 

‘I’ve done a lot of thinking about this Harry and I believe she wanted you for two reasons. First was who you are, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one. She liked being in the centre of things, she liked attention. Being the girlfriend of the saviour would make her almost as popular as you. The second reason is because you never took any notice of her, then when you did she could never talk you into anything, then you broke up with her. When you and her got back together it wasn’t how she wanted and tried everything to get you to agree to what she wanted. I think she’s so used to getting what she wants from anyone and you wouldn’t, so that just pushed her to try harder. When did she first ask you for sex?’

 

‘A week later, we’d been apart for ten months, I liked her and thought maybe there might be a future, but we needed to take it slow or we could end up regretting it. So you think she wanted sex as a way to get me to agree with her because it’s something that occurred to me.’

 

‘Yes, I think that’s it exactly. She could say no sex unless you went with anything she wanted, not what you wanted. We know men have a harder time controlling themselves than woman do, that’s why we have all heard the stories about what young men or boys will do in the bathroom.’

 

‘I never did Hermione, remember, my life, not the same as other boys. But you are right though, she was hoping to use sex to control me. Even though it hurt, I’m not sorry in anyway, I don’t even feel sorry for her anymore. I knew we needed time and it proved right, because right now I actually hate her, well, hate all of them, most of them,’ Harry sighs, ‘Let’s forget it, both of them are locked up, maybe a few others will be from next week. I want to start a life with no arguments, no yelling, no tension, no stress, how does that sound to you?’

 

‘Perfect, so escort a lady into dinner,’ Hermione and Harry stood, Hermione threaded her arms through Harry’s making him chuckle and they headed to the kitchen.

 

‘So is there anyone where you work that’s about your age, some you might become friends with?’

 

Hermione turned to stare at Harry, ‘You mean someone that I might take an interest in, the answer is I’m not thinking about that Harry, it’s too soon. But I wouldn’t look for someone I work with, it would be distracting.’

 

‘It is too soon, but it can give you an idea. The only thing I say Hermione, don’t find someone with a temper or anyone aggressive. You need someone calm, someone that can control their emotions, someone nice. When you do though, make sure they know if they hurt you at all then they face me, the saviour,’ Harry gave his lopsided cheeky smile making Hermione laugh.

 

‘I think if I said that, I would scare them all away.’

 

‘They’ll know anyway, everyone knows we’re best friends. So if they took an interest in you, they probably know they have to pass the best friend and Harry Potter test.’

 

‘Oh yes, and what would the Harry Potter test involve Mr. Potter?’

 

‘They have to prove to me they will treat you with kindness, they need to talk to you, be considerate and compassionate. They can never lay a hand on you unless it’s with love and kindness, if they didn’t do any of this then they will face the saviour.’

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione chuckled, but she knew Harry was serious. If she dated anyone he would want to meet them to make sure they were right for her. Even though everyone said she mothered Harry, she realised that Harry was fathering her. They had a strange, unique but loving friendship, one that neither of them ever wanted to lose, but they also knew they never would.

 

A couple of weeks after Ron and Ginny ended up in Azkaban, Harry finally started to believe his life could be calm and relaxing.

 

Harry saw Hermione step into the room, ‘I got a letter from Neville, him, Dean and Seamus will be here soon, they have something they want to tell us.’

 

‘Did they say what about?’

 

‘No, but they should be here anytime. So how was work?’

 

‘I’m loving every minute of it, the people I work with are very nice, the training is going well, so I believe I picked the right job for me.’

 

‘So do I because I can see how happy you are. Oh but our friends are here, hi,’ Harry smiled at his friends.

 

‘You both seem happy, work going well?’ Neville asked.

 

‘Yep, I love learning all things involved in wand making and wand lore and Hermione said she loves what she’s doing. So you said you had something to tell us, what about?’

 

‘Ginny, well her and some of her brothers,’ Dean said, ‘After Seamus told me everything and I realised how she used me, so I wanted to find out who she had been having sex with and when I found out, I actually felt sick.’

 

‘I think I knew, but I didn’t want to say anything without proof,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Bill, Charlie and Ron, it started when she was fourteen. From what I found out, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew and encourage it, something about only trusting and believe in family. I also found out that the same was for Mrs. Weasley and her brothers, Mr. Weasley and his sister.’

 

‘Incest, I wonder if that’s why they always end up red heads. If you don’t mind me asking Dean, who told you even though I do believe you because it makes more sense now?’

 

‘George, his parents approached him and Fred when they were young, Percy as well. Percy wouldn’t, Fred and George did until they realised how wrong it was. He knew why I wanted to know and he knew I would probably tell you. It seems we all got taken by the Weasleys.’

 

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other because they realised how close they came to be trapped in a family that was wrong and against nature, so they also realised how lucky they were.


	25. Chapter 25

The few weeks later, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie were sentenced to a year in Azkaban for an unprovoked attack on Harry. George and Percy had sent a request through the aurors, then met Harry in the auror office where they apologised again for their family, for what they did to Hermione and what they did to Harry. Harry shook the remaining two Weasley’s hands letting them know he held no grudge against them, he was just glad it was over.

 

As Harry was walking through the atrium he spotted the woman he spoke to that day. She was walking towards him.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry gave her a smile.

 

‘Well Mr. Potter, you look a lot happier than the last time I saw you. So tell me, how is your health?’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘I’m getting there, following Madame Pomfrey’s rules. Um, do you think we could talk for a few minutes?’

 

‘Yes, I’d like that,’ she smiles then takes Harry’s arm and leads him into the ministry’s dining room again, ‘So what can I do for you?’

 

‘Um, well, this might sound crazy, but I have to ask,’ Harry stared into the eyes of the woman sitting across from him, the same colour eyes as his, ‘You’re not related to me, are you?’

 

‘Oh I see, no, I’m afraid not. Have you been thinking I am?’

 

‘Yeah, I have. It’s your eyes and your hair, the same as my mothers. I don’t know much about my parents, so I wasn’t sure if maybe you were some relative I never knew about.’

 

‘I’m sorry, but wasn’t your mother a muggleborn?’

 

‘Yeah, even Hermione said that, my grandparents were muggles,’ Harry shrugs, ‘She kept telling me not to get my hopes up.’

 

‘Hopes for a family?’

 

‘Yeah, I don’t think I will ever have my own family. Anyway, so you never met my parents?’

 

‘Actually I did, you mother and my daughter were very good friends. They lost contact after Hogwarts which is a shame, your mother was a lovely young girl, very polite. Let me tell you how my daughter and your mother became friends, everyone used to get a kick out of hearing about that.’

 

‘I’d like that.’

 

‘Just after the sorting, Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor, my daughter was also sorted into Gryffindor. The prefect of Gryffindor called, welcome Lily and both your mother and my daughter both said thank you. My daughter’s name was Lilian but she liked Lily and yes she had red hair like mine and green eyes, a little lighter in colour than mine is. So Lily and Lily loved the idea they looked alike and had the same name. They played some pranks of other students, mainly boys, they switched once on your father, it was dark and he never realised he wasn’t sitting with Lily Evans until over an hour later. Now about what you said earlier, I believe you will have a family one day Harry and the woman that will share your life is someone that is already sharing your life. Now I should go, I need to get home, but my name is Lavinia Raymond,’ she stood, kissed Harry on the cheek then left. Harry kept staring at the doors before getting to his feet, he got his answers and even though she was not related to him, for some reason Harry did feel close to this woman, hopefully he would see her again and soon.

 

Over the next couple of months, Harry and Hermione had gotten into a routine sharing Harry’s home. Even though Hermione was working and could afford her own flat, she asked Harry if she could stay there, she felt like she was home there, she also felt safe with the enchantments but also knowing Harry was always there. Harry liked Hermione’s company, so naturally he wanted her to stay.

 

Harry stepped into the house, went straight to his spare room, finished his surprised that had taken him a few weeks to get ready, then he showered, changed then headed into the kitchen to wait for Hermione.

 

Hermione stepped into the house, kissed Harry on the cheek and like Harry, went to have a shower, change before sitting down ready for dinner.

 

‘I have something for you Hermione. But I want to explain something about it,’ Harry pulled out a wand and hands it to Hermione, the wand glows brightly for a few seconds then fades, ‘It’s maple, ten inches with a unicorn tail hair that is entwined with a hair from your head. Garrick told me to try it, because I thought it might make the connection stronger. Tell me how it feels?’

 

Hermione closes her eyes as she holds her wand, ‘Oh Harry, it’s there, I feel it, this is my wand, it’s strong, so strong,’ she smiles as she opens her eyes, ‘You made me my wand.’

 

‘Yeah, I did, my first. Garrick tested it, put it through a wide range of magical tests and said it was perfect. I didn’t want the slightest thing to go wrong, that’s why I took longer than normal.’

 

‘Thank you, this feels even better than my old wand,’ Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

‘As long as you’re happy with it, now let’s eat, I’m starving. I never realised how making wands could make me hungry.’

 

‘Your life has finally settled down, so you are now eating like a normal person would, you’re filling out as well, not as skinny as you used to be. You look good Harry.’

 

‘Thanks Hermione, but I also have another surprise for you, which I will show you right after dinner.’

 

‘Harry, you’re spoiling me. You take me out, you make sure I have everything I want or need, you set up a large book shelf in the living room just so I could keep my books and even bought me a lot of books. You have to stop doing everything for me and start concentrating on you.’

 

‘I like doing things for you, but it also let you have a normal life as well. We are both putting our past behind us, I wanted to help with that.’

 

‘You did, more than you realise, thank you.’

 

Harry smiled at Hermione then started eating, he knew this surprise was a little different to what Hermione normally likes, but with a few talks with her parents, Harry made sure it would be just the thing for her.

 

After dinner, Harry took Hermione’s hand and led her up to the spare room but stopped outside the door.

 

‘Now even though you wouldn’t use this a lot, you could when you want to relax and not read. You even said to me there were times that you just didn’t feel like reading, especially now when you’re reading so much at work, learning everything you have to so you can become an Obliviator. I also spoke with your parents about some of the things in here, things you like.’

 

‘Harry, what are you up too?’ Hermione’s smile got bigger because she could see Harry’s excitement.

 

Harry stuck his elbow out and waited until Hermione put her arm through his before he grinned.

 

‘Miss Granger, allow me to escort you to the movies,’ Harry opened the door to a room set up like a movie theatre, Kreacher was waiting beside a large comfortable sofa with a torch pointed at the seat which made Hermione giggle, something Hermione normally doesn’t do.

 

‘Oh Harry, this is great, so what are we going to watch?’

 

Harry smiled cheekily then lead her over to the sofa, ‘Thanks Kreacher,’ he waited until the elf left, ‘A movie that you saw years ago, your parents took you to the movies to see this, so I bought it on blue ray, along with a heap of others. I have to say Hermione, I’ve never seen a proper movie since they never let me. This is one I’ve been looking forward to. So are you comfortable Miss Granger?’

 

‘Yes, I’m very comfortable Mr. Potter, let’s watch a movie.’

 

Harry laughed then pointed the remote and the movie, The Wizard of Oz started. Harry laughed again as Hermione clapped her hands in childlike delight, then she cuddled up next to Harry, with her legs tucked under her and her head on Harry’s shoulder. Then Harry and Hermione watched the movie.

 

Even though he got this movie for Hermione, Harry loved it. Evil witches, good witches and magical shoes, he thought it was the best.

 

When the movie finished Harry turned to face Hermione who had turned to face him and before either of them knew how, they were kissing and not a friendly kiss, but a passionate kiss that two people that loved each other would do.

 

Their lips slowly parted, both panting as they stared at each other, ‘Harry, show me what making love is like.’

 

‘Um, Hermione,’ Harry felt his body react to her words and he knew he had been falling in love with her, but never thought anything would ever come of it. He just liked to please her, now though, they had kissed and she wanted to make love, ‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yes because I love you Harry Potter, not as your friend, but as your girlfriend and hopefully, lover.’

 

‘I love you too Hermione, more than you know, and from this moment on you are my girlfriend, you will be my lover and soon, my wife and mother of my children. We can have it all Hermione and I want it with you.’

 

‘I want the same thing Harry, all of it with you.’

 

Harry stood, took Hermione’s hand and they walked into Harry’s bedroom, closing the door behind them, ready to start a new chapter in their lives, a chapter where Harry Potter falls in love with Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger falls in love with Harry Potter. Right now they were showing their love in the most intimate way they could, they committed their bodies and souls as they committed themselves to each other.

 

The end:


End file.
